Tears Never Shed
by f3296
Summary: Summary: Michelangelo is known in the known universe as the Battle Nexus Champion. He's attracted some unwanted attention. Captured and forced to fight to the death. Mikey. The turtle who was most innocent, free-willing and has never killed, is pushed to his limits, shamed, and on the edge of his sanity. But, one thing he knows for sure. He will never shed a tear.
1. Chapter 1

Tears Never Shed.

Prologue:

Rated: R overall

Chapter: T

Summary:

I have never shed a tear since I was a kid, and even though things are tough I still won't. I am Michelangelo, and I won't ever cry.

I hear the dripping of water. I'm not too sure where it's coming from. It's…it's getting harder to breathe. Maybe it's because I've been sitting with my knees to my plastron for a while now. But, I don't want to move. I…I can't feel my arm very much. It still throbs but that's about it. I still cant move it. I couldn't help but to let out a shaky breath. I lost…

I lost the last round a while ago. I remember now. Now…now I'm gonna rot here. Just like my friend…..Stiffly, I move my head to the side. My friend…..He's starting to rot. Since he's been gone, I have no reason to talk…I…I can't remember my name….It's been too long…I think…I think I had a family. Yea. I did. Brothers I think. A father. God what were there names. I try not to think too much off it…It hurts too much to think. I don't think I've ever felt so hungry, or thirsty. I lost track since the last time I got food. I understand why no one ever played mercy. This was torture. This is my punishment. If I just finished them off during the games then maybe…maybe I'd be put out of my misery. So many times…so many times how I've just wanted to cry…just scream out for help… Just something….But, something in the back of my mind told me no. I will not cry. What for now? I have nothing to cry for. I took another breath, pain filled my chest. My eyes…there heavy…I haven't slept in so long. I always feared I wouldn't wake up. But now? I want to sleep. I want to see their faces. The people who invade my dreams. It's warm and welcoming when I see them.

I look down to the orange bandanna that laid by my side. They all had bandana's didn't they? Mines….Mines was soaked with blood. The only thing I could use for….No I can't think of that. I should just stop thinking…Just drift..

A clanging noise made my head rise slightly. Someone opened the door to the cells. I sat there and listened. All the doors were opening. Maybe they were letting everyone outside. Even if they opened my door im doubting I had enough energy to move anyway. As much as sunlight was welcoming, I just couldn't. Besides, I don't deserve it.

My door flung open but I barely heard it. I lifted my eyes slightly. Someone's kneeling in front of me. He's….he's shaking me.

"Mikey! Mikey can you hear me?" They yelled. Mikey? Was that my name. I looked up and saw the dark shade of green touching me. He looks like me. I can at least remember what I looked like barely. I looked up and saw his bright hazel eyes being draped by a red Bandana. Who was he? I know him. I'm…I'm too tired to ask his name but I worked up enough strength to ask.

"Can I go home?" After 3 months…this is the first time I heard my voice…How long have I been gone?


	2. Before the Dark

_ 8 Months Prior…_

New York City. Time 3:46 P.M. 76 degrees and full of life. Underneath the feet of many humans that wondered through the Concrete Jungle, lived four Mutants that protected this city at night from the dangers of evil and trained to become stronger during the day. Well some of them...

"Yes!" Screamed an orange banded turtle as he jumped up on the couch throwing his controller in the air and falling down on top of a pillow next to a bowl of chips. His wide smile grew wider as he jumped off the couch and ran towards his brother who sat at the desk researching something for his new invention.

"Donnie I finally beat it! I finally got past all the monsters and beat the alien boss!" The excited turtle yelled grabbing his brother's shoulder and shook him slightly. Donnie swat at the intruding hand and looked at his youngest brother.

"That's great Mikey but if you don't mind Im a tad busy at the moment." Donnie said turning back to his work. Mikey huffed as he turned.

"Fine what ever I bet Leo would appreciate my hard work!" He called out running towards the Dojo with Donnie giving a huff in response.

Mikey walked through the doors and saw his eldest moving swiftly across the Dojo. He assumed he was practicing his Katas even though he mastered it long ago.

"Leo, guess what?" Mikey said excitedly. Leo took a second and looked at his brother then looked away before continuing his form.

"What is it Mikey?" He asked before performing another form.

"Guess who just made level 65 on the charts and defeated the evil alien master?" He said doing a show off flex with his arms. Leo rolled his eyes. "Let me guess? You?" He said dryly. He grunted when he felt his brother wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"That's right bro! I, Michelangelo have defeated the evil Zirgg and his alien army! They couldn't handle the-"He was cut off when Leo covered his mouth.  
"Battle Nexus Champion we know Mikey you remind us enough. Now why don't you work on your skills in Ninjitsu instead in your video games? It will probably benefit you more." Leo tried to reason. Mikey looked at him and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Nah I'm good. I'm gonna go see what Raph's doing." He said walking out of the Dojo. Leo sighed as he went back to his own training.

In the Kitchen sat Master Splinter who was holding tightly to his cup of tea as he sat the table. He stared down at tea that stood completely still in the cup and the occasional steam the rose into the atmosphere. He hasn't been feeling very well that morning or afternoon. There was something odd he felt in the pit of his stomach. He felt something was wrong.

"OH RAPHIE BOY!" He heard his youngest yell. Master Splinter sighed to himself. He just wishes he knew what this feeling was. Who was intruding and threatening their safety? These questions master splinter desperately wanted to know but knew they wouldn't be answered.

His thought process was interrupted by the sound of metal clanging.

"MIKEY!" He heard the red banded turtle scream. A yell from the youngest and the sound of rustling made Master Splinter stand up and headed towards the living room where he saw Mikey fighting off a very angry Raphael.

"Why did you knock over my bike ya dip!" He screamed taking a swing at the smaller turtle who quickly dogged it. Even though he may have not trained as hard, Michelangelo was the one with most athletic ability. He was faster and more flexible then his brothers and at this moment he used it for his own advantage dodging all of the flying punches.

"I said I was sorry I didn't see it there!" He smirked as he flipped over the couch.

"Why you little!" Raph screamed chasing after him. Splinter saw Leo walking out of the Dojo, attracted by the commotion going on with his brothers. Donnie turned his seat over to see the show as well. Although it seemed that Raph was ridiculously angry, he was actually enjoying this sparring since its been a while since they haven't been able to really pull out a good fight. At least he could take out some frustration. Until he hid behind Leo.

Raph stopped in his tracks when he was met with his older brother. He growled lightly. He looked to see Mikey giggling behind Leo.

"Knock it off Raph." Leo told him.

"Hey little Knucklehead hasta' pay fer knock'n ova my bike!" Raph barked.

"I said I was sorry!" Mikey got on his toes as he looked over Leo's head.

"Whateva he's gonna pay!" Raph yelled trying to get passed Leo but the oldest wouldn't have it. Splinter sighed as he looked over to Donnie who was looking with concern.

"What is troubling you Donatello?" Splinter asked. Donnie put his finger under his chin.

"I just checked the security cameras and a silent alarm went off. I looked and there wasn't anything there. I think someone is in the sewers but using some cloaking program so I can't detect them. And earlier it showed the door opened but, no one was there." Donnie explained. He feeling that Splinter felt returned in full force. He looked to his sons while Mikey laughed at Raph's frustration.

"Geez Raph ya gotta learn when to-"Mikey was cut off. He stood frozen and his brothers looked confused.

"Mikey?" Leo asked. About to put his hand in his little brother's shoulder, but ended to trying to catch him as he fell forward.

"Mikey!" Donnie and Raph screamed running towards their fallen brother. Leo turned him over to see his eyes were closed. He checked for his pulse to feel it pumping the blood normally.

"Donnie?" Leo asked with a confused look. Before Donnie got close enough, he was knocked backwards by some weird force that sent him flying towards his desk. Raph was quick and pulled out his Sais and ready to fight. He felt pain in his face as if he was kicked and was sent backwards just like Don.

Leo laid Mikey down and pulled out his Kata and listened closely and used all his focused and found himself colliding a sword with another. He looked to see this creature reveal itself. It was a black colored dragon. Stood on two legs and narrow black eyes. He wore the uniform of one of a ninja.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded but only got a growl in response. He felt the force of this creature as it sent him back like the others. He saw this monster was not alone. His accomplice was walking over to Mikey's unmoving body. He struggled against this beast and saw their father race over. Leo was relieved. When his brothers came back from their flight, they would have their hands full.

Master Splinter raised his cane and pushed the beast away from Mikey.

"You stay away from my son." Splinter growled. The monster gained it footing and observed the rat.

"Nexus Champion..." It growled pointing down at Mikey. Splinter watched as he pulled out a couple of pellets and threw them to the ground causing the lair to go dark. Before Master Splinter lost his consciousness, he was able to rip of piece of fabric off the beast.

Splinter woke up with the shaking of the his eldest.

"Master Splinter can you hear me?" He cried with worry. With a groan he sat up and looked at his three sons looking at him with worry. He took notice of the fourth was no where insight.

"Sensei they took Mikey! Who were they?" Raph called out. Splinter could here his anger. Raphael was the protector and now his little brother was missing and it seemed he was going to go on a rampage if not given a proper answer. Splinter looked down at the piece of fabric he was able to grab off of the ninja. Those beings. They are not from any world he has ever seen. He remembers he spoke of the Battle Nexus and knew who had to go see.

With the help of his son, Splinter stood up and felt his heart clench. He hoped that whoever these people were, Michelangelo would be able to fend for himself for the time being. "Come my sons, we must go see someone who might now what has happened with Michelangelo." He said walking towards the door to his room to gather a few items.

"Who?" Donnie asked. Splinter looked back at his sons with determination in his eyes.

"We will see the Daimyo." He spoke before disappearing into his room.

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I will try to update every other day if I can but please be patient with me. Just so everyone knows this is 8 months before anything happened. I mentioned earlier in the Prologue about how Mikey's talked the first time in 3 months that isn't the time he's been gone. Just thought I would clear that out. But anyways I hope everyone enjoys and please enjoy!**


	3. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

With a groan Mikey slowly came back to consciousness. His head pounded terribly. He let out a moan of frustration when he realized he was lying on his plastron on what felt like dirt. He pulled a hand in front of him and pushed himself up ignoring the protest from the rest of his body. He opened his eyes and allowed them to focus to see he was in a small room. More like a jail it seemed. He took a whiff and quickly covered his beak.

"Ugh what is that rank!" He cried out loud.

"Oh, so you do speak." A voice rose. Mikey flinched and tried to pull for his nun chucks and saw they weren't there. He stood up against the wall with his shell.

"Alright dude, you can't hide!" Mikey raised his voice. He watched as the figure emerged from the shadow from across the cell. He was taller then Mikey but very thin. He looked to be some type of lizard of some sort with black leathery looking skin; His head was long and narrow with piercing yellow eyes. He wore a raggy looking brown shirt and pants to match. His body from what Mikey could see from the little light appearing from the small bars on the door was covered with scars. His face was swollen in and he looked like an old man.

Mikey watched as he put up with arms. "Easy my friend," The creature croaked. "I am not going to hurt you." Mikey lowered his guard slightly.

"Okay, if were friends now, could you tell me where I am. One second I'm hanging with my bros and now I'm here with you. And Geez! What is that smell?" He wined. The beast looked at him and sighed. He sat down and crossed his bony legs.

"Please, sit my friend. I will explain to you." Mikey was hesitant at first and decided that what choice he really had. He sat down and looked at the creature.

"So, do you have a name?" Mikey asked.

"I don't remember my name." He man admitted. "I have been in here for a very long time I've forgotten much of my past. Including my name. But you may call me a friend." He said politely. Mikey smiled but felt bad. To forget everything? Home? Family? Your name? Mikey couldn't even picture that. How much that would hurt. To basically loose his identity. He took a breath trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm Michelangelo. But you can just call me Mikey." He said with a smile. His new friend tipped his head.

"Michelangelo? You wouldn't happen to be Battle Nexus Champion Michelangelo would you now?" He asked. Mikey's grin widens.

"Yup! The one and only!" He said proudly. The lizard let out a chuckle.

"That is why they took you." He simply said. Mikey's grin automatically disappeared.

"Where am I?" He asked again. His friend took a breath and looked at Mikey.

"You have been taken to the slave fights."

"Slave fights? You mean what the Triceritons had?" He asked.

"We have Triceritons but the games are run by Rictor." He explained.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"He was a second placer during the Battle Nexus Championship years ago. Ever since then he has stolen the best fighters and pitted them against each other."

"Oh so were in the Nexus dimension. Cool! So, we just fight and go home then?" He said with a quirky smile.

"I fear not my friend. You see, when you fight you must win. The only way to win is to kill you opponent." He said. Mikey felt his blood run cold. The one thing Mikey was always good at doing was killing. Even up against foot Ninja he only knocked them out and nothing more. He has seen people killed before and he never liked it. He never knew how his brothers were able to do it and walk off like it was nothing.

"I-I can't do that. Sure I'm a ninja and all but I've never killed anyone. I mean sure my brothers have but it's not my way of thinking. I always left it to them." Mikey tried to explain.

"I am sorry my friend. But if you want to live, you must kill." He said. Mikey sat there for a moment. Fight to the death? He remembered when he was stuck in a similar situation with Kluh but he got the upper hand and pulled mercy.

"What about mercy? Couldn't I just pull that card?" He asked hoping this guy would give him the answer he was looking for.

"You could, but your foe will still perish. Instead of treating any wounds, they will put him back in his cell and he will die where he lies." Mikey felt his heart sink. Either killing them in the ring, or let them die out. He couldn't live with either choice. He really hoped that his family would come soon and get him because he didn't know if he can handle taking a life. He looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Whelp in no time my family will come and bust me out." He said cheekily.

"You are very optimistic." His friend said. "Keep hold of that no matter what. These people. They will try and break you in any way they can." He warned. Mikey took it in and shook it off.

"No need to worry bro. I'm not that easy to mess with." He said proudly. His friend smiled up at him.

"Now could you answer a few questions for me?" Mikey asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"When do we get to eat? I'm starving." Mikey wined.

"They deliver food in the middle of the day through the slit at the bottom of the door." He pointed at the metal door and the outline of the slit.

"Do we ever get to go outside?" He asked.

"When you have won a match, that's one of your rewards." He said.

"What are the rewards?"

"The more efficient meal, thirty minutes outside, and treating of the minor wounds." He explained.

"Minor wounds? Wouldn't the major wounds be more efficient if you want good fights?" Mikey asked.

"Rictor doesn't want winners; he wants to kill off all the fighters till he is the only one that is the best. He just does it in a more sadistic way. He took you because you are the Battle Nexus Champion and it shows you are a threat. Your happiness, your courage, he will take it all to see you cry in pain and beg for your life that he will take." The silence that filled the room was heavy until Mikey let out a funny noise.

"Dude, trust me when I say I'm tougher then I look I can handle a couple of beatings and some harsh words. Besides I haven't cried since I was a kid so you don't be worrying about that."

"My friend in the end you are still just a child." He spoke softly.

"Geez you sound like my father." He smirked when he thought of Master Splinter. He could feel his father trying to connect to him but he wanted more information and talk more with his new friend.

"Your family sounds astonishing. You said you had brothers?" Mikey was up for this conversation.

"Yea. I have three older brothers. Leo's our leader and Donnie is the smart one. Raph is a hot head and has a nasty temper so I can see him fuming seeing that someone took me. I have no doubt in my mind that their coming." Mikey sounded so confident because he knew they would come.

"Please my friend, do me a favor. Take a rock you find on the floor and write their names in the wall. Write yours as well. I believe you that your family will come for you but there is no telling when they will come. So for now, keep their memories fresh. For now relax and take in this peace that has been granted." He stood up and went back to the corner he was in. Mikey sat for a moment and remembered the smell.

"So what's with the nasty smell anyway?" he asked.

"In here every day and night what do you believe it is?" He said with a smirk. Mikey made a look with disgust and he knew what he was talking about now.

He sat back against the wall and propped his elbows on his knees and looked towards the wall. He really hoped his family will get here soon.

Outside the cell stood a creature looking through the small bars at the small turtle. He grinned and showed his yellow, sharp teeth. His scaly skin rippled from the light that shown above his head from the small hallway. His long scaly tail whipping slightly as he looked at one of the guards.

"How were his results?" He asked with a whip of his long tongue. He looked to be a mutated Tuatara of some sort.

"Sir, the Turtle is fully healthy and his physical is off the charts. He is more then able to be part of the games." The guard grunted never making eye contact. The Lizard hissed slightly before pulling out an evil grin.

"He shall be a fun one indeed."

Leonardo jumped out of the portal to lead to the Nexus followed by his two brothers and their father. Together, they walked to the home of the Daimyo. They made it to the front entranced and were met with a friendly face.

"Good evening to you Leonardo-san." A furry friend bowed. Leo bowed back and smiled.

"It's good to see you too Usagi." Leo was bumped by Raph who walked past him.

"We don't have time for this!" Raph growled walking up the steps. Donnie patted Leo's shoulder and followed Raph. Master Splinter was right behind Donnie and looked at Leo.

"Raphael is right Leonardo. We must make time useful." He said before walking off. Usagi looked up at Leo and saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"What has happened Leonardo?" Usagi asked. Leo looked up at him.

"Someone took Mikey yesterday and Master Splinter feels that The Daimyo might be able to help. "Leo reaches behind him. "Do you recognize this clothing? It's Ninja it seems but not from what I have seen." He handed Usagi the small piece of cloth Master Splinter grabbed before they took Mikey. Usagi grabbed the cloth and felt it between his fingers. His eyes darkened.

"This isn't good Leonardo." He spoke. Leo felt his heart clench slightly.

"Why who are they?" He asked. Usagi looked up at him.

"These men who took your brother are servants under a monster named Rictor. He runs the slave fights. If your brother with them now, he is in mortal danger." Leo didn't like the sound of that.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Leo heard his brother screamed. He rushed to the main Corridor in front of the Daimyo's room was. Raph was being restraint against Donnie and Master Splinter as he was getting in one of the guards face.

"What the fuck do you mean the Daimyo aint here?" He yelled again. Leo felt the world spin. If the Daimyo wasn't here, that means they weren't getting to Mikey any time soon.

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I see a lot of people are liking the story right now and I am sorry if it seems a little fast right now it's just because I am terrible at writing beginnings. Once its starts getting into it more then it will be written better. One thing I fear is that I might have to change the rating later one because a scene I want to put in is Mature but I am debating whether to put it in or just hint at it and not really get too much into it. But, that will be decided when it comes up and a warning will be put if anyone wants to skip over it. Other then that I thank you all for the encouragement of this story. I was a little nervous of writing this in the Ninja Turtles section because I have read amazing stories on here and I felt I wasn't good enough but you guys have changed my mind. **_

_** Thank you guys and please keep reading and giving me feed back and maybe some ideas of your own I can throw into here if I can. **_

_** Thank you! Please review!**_


	4. Rictor's the Name

Rictor's the Name

Capter 3

Leonardo walked over to where if other brother and father were holding back Raphael as he tried to attack the guard in front of the Daimyo's door.

"Raphael! Dissest!" Master Splinter commanded. With a growl, Raph took a step back with anger flaring brightly. Leo walked in front to face the guard who hadn't moved from his position.

"Please explain to me where the Daimyo is." Leo reasoned.

"The Daimyo is gone with his son for training. He will return in two weeks.

"Two weeks?! We don't got that kind of time!" Raph barked.

"Raphael." Splinter threatened. This is when Raph knew it was time to shut his mouth.

"I apologize. Please forgive the inconvenience." The guard bowed to Leo and in respect, he bowed back. He sighed and turned to his family.

"Now what are we suppose to do! How are we gonna get to Mikey now?" Raph roared. He turned Donnie in hopes for some kind of answer. Donnie put a finger under his chin and thought.

"I could try creating some type of tracking device to find the location but I would need some type of sample that they left behind." he explained. Leo thought of the cloth.

"What about the piece of uniform that was left behind when they came to the lair?" Leo asked. Donnie pondered.

"That can work but this isn't science, everything is based mostly on magic so if I were to figure any of this out I need time and I fear it might take longer then the Daimyo getting back." Donnie replied softly.

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing!I say we just pound'n some heads till someone talks. We need to hurry. Who knows what their doing to Mikey." Raph blurted.

"Raphael, we will be patient and think with a level head. I am with contact with your brother spiritually. It's not very clear but he is there and from what I can sense he is unharmed. He hasn't tried to contact me back so I assume he is in no immediate danger." Splinter explained. Raph lowered his shoulders slightly, feeling very little relief. He needed to know exactly where his little brother was. Who took him and why. It was eating at Raphael that he wasn't in the loop with this, that his brother could be in the hands of a madman and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt weak, helpless. This was killing him.

"Please pardon me Master Splinter-San but I feel that is not a wise decision to do." Usagi voiced up. All eyes were on him as he spoke.

"I know where Michelangelo is and why. Please, lets sit and have tea to relax." Usagi suggested as they walked with him down the ways towards a small shop. They sat and waited patiently for Usagi to begin speaking after he ordered the tea. He turned to the waiting turtles for answers.

"I fear Michelangelo is in more danger then expected." He said bluntly. Splinter lowered his head and sadly sighed.

"I feared as much." He said softly. Leo looked at his father then at Usagi.

"Please, what has happened to Mikey?" Leo asked. He hated this anticipation. He hated this aching feeling deep down in his gut telling him just how wrong the situation was actually. The waiter came back with the tea and Usagi took a sip.

"As I told you before hand Leonardo, your brother was taken by a man named Rictor. He is a Lizard man from the planet Gorgundum where he was pronounced as the best fighter. He was selected to fight in the Battle Nexus but lost. Filled with anger, Rictor hunted down and destroyed everyone who competed that year, leaving him as the one true fighter."

"When the Daimyo found out, he trapped Rictor in this demension so he would be prosecuted. Threatened, he went into hiding. He still thrives in this demension, but his location still is unknown. The Daimyo gave up on the search after years of looking and decided he wouldn't show again until about 6 years ago." He took another sip of his tea and sighed.

"He somehow was given the gifts of magic and has sorcerers under his command. He created something known as the slave fights, where he steals the best fighters all around the known universe and pins them against each other in the fight to the death." He said simply getting the surprised looks of the turtles.

"Excuse me Usagi, but if he was never found, then how would you know?" Donnie asked. Usagi nodded, agreeing that was a valid question.

"A man escaped from the closed universe and explained to me how Rictor runs his fights. They are kept like animals, fed only what is necessary for day to day. He told me about how sometimes, Rictor will pick on some of the slaves and torture them. Ones that are a threat. He told me how vigorous the fights are and how you will not have your wounds healed, no matter how bad they are. I fear your brother is in greater danger then you all expected." Raphael's heart dropped instantly. Donnie's eyes widen in despair and Leo jaw dropped slightly. Usagi turned to Master Splinter who was giving him a stern look.

"I assume you wish to know why I said it was unwise to try and contact Michelangelo."He asked. Splinter simply nodded.  
"You see, he opened a universe within this one. It's small but it exists. But, the time is different there. The man who escaped told me he was in there for almost a year when all reality he was only gone for two months. The dramatic time jump could give you false hopes or even false concern because you are not fully aware of the time that you received that transmission." Usagi explained. Master Splinter sighed and understood but knew that he had to know if his son was alright.

"I will contact him once a day, that is probably why he hasn't contacted me back, even though we are so close he can't reach me." He said. They sat in silence before Raph spoke up.

"Maybe we can talk to the guy who escaped. Maybe he could tell us where he was and how he got out." He suggested. Usagi's ears lowered slightly.

"I fear my friends that shortly after arriving home, he took his own life. He did note to us that he was let free as a message. To not mess with Rictor." Usagi said.

"My only question is why Mikey?" Donnie asked

"He is a Battle Nexus Champion. He is a great fighter and is a threat. I believe that is why he was taken.

"Well so is Masta Splinter but he's still here." Raph pointed out.

"I believe it his age. Master Splinter is much older then most fighter but he underestimated you but that should be a relief."

"I truly wish I was taken besides my son." Splinter spoke up.

"I understand. I will help you guys whatever way I possibly can." Usagi assured.

Leo listened closely. This sense he was getting was dark, something didn't feel right. He knew his brother was in trouble but he couldn't do anything at the moment. His family sat and waited. Waited till it was time to move. And who knew how long till that was, and how long Michelangelo had to wait.

Mikey woke up with a groan. He felt a cringe in his neck and realized he fell asleep sitting up against the hard wall. He tilted hit head and rolled his shoulders trying to work out the kinks. He looked around and notice he was still in the cell. How long has he been in here for? He was so bored! He knew that he should be worried but he couldn't help it. Being held captive was a buzz kill. He groaned and put his head back on the wall.

"You finally woke up." His friend said. He looked to see him sitting there in the same spot he was left after the last conversation they had. He was so hungry and super thirsty.

"yea but I'm bored now." Mikey said with a whine. He friend smiled.

"Please do forgive me when I say I didn't plan for a party.  
He said. Mikey stood up and stretched.

"No prob. I guess since we gotta fight I might as well train for a while." He said stretching out all his limbs. He went down to his hands and knees before starting to do some push ups. His friend watch to see the energy radiating off of his new friend. He was generally surprised to see how thing young man was taking all this. As if this is nothing more then child's play.

For a while all Mikey did was some basic exercises. He really needed to do something or he might go mad. He was never good at being in small areas for a long amount of time and being in this cell was making him feel a bit edgy. After finishing the last bit of crunches, he stood back up and leaned against the wall. He wanted to do some lean stretches but felt weird with his friend just staring. So Mikey just stayed standing and looked at the bars on the large metal door. Slowly, he walked over and peered outside. He looked to see the light that showed the long hallway. The brown colored walls and the silver concrete on the floor. He looked to see a mirrored cell across from him and wondered if there was anyone in there. Mikey flinched when he heard steps. He saw two black monsters walking his direction. He backed up away from the door and watched as they opened it. They stood looking at him before poking him with a pitch fork looking thing. He winced but they didn't jab at him too hard.

"Come." one hissed. Mikey got a sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't like this.

"Uh you know, the cell needs a bit of cleaning to it so I think I might stay and-" Before he could finish, the pitch fork lit up with electricity and was placed at his side. He let out a growl as he fell to his knees allowing the shock to go through before looking up. The guards faces never changed.

"Come." he commanded once again. Mikey looked at his friend and watched him dip his head down to avoid his eyes. Yup. This isn't good. Mikey stood slowly as he followed the guards down the hallway towards another room. It was equally as dark with very little light to show. There stood another figure. His large tail whipping from side to side.

"Why, you must Michelangelo." he spoke. Mikey felt very nervous being here. He gulp.

"Yea that's me alright. He-he." He pulled out a small smirk. The figure stepped closer relieving his beady black eyes and his wide grin with sharp teeth.

"Nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Rictor and you are now part of my fights. I am hear to brief you before you since this is your first one." He explained. His voice was slimy and filled with crave. Mikey wasn't too sure about what but he didn't like it. He didn't like this guy what so ever.

"So, you ready to be number 1?" He asked. Mikey felt his throat go dry. He didn't want to talk to this guy. He felt something dark and threatening.

Rictor tilted his head to the side.

"You don't talk so much do you?" He asked.

"Not to scumbags like you no." Mikey said with a smirk. Mikey didn't have time to react when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his face. His jaw was thrusted up to meet the eyes of this man named Rictor.

"Now now little turtle. I suggest you watch what you say or else you feel much more pain then just a slap." His grin was wide as his slithery tongue held out on the side. Mikey jerked his face away and smiled at him.

"Please your less threatening then my brother. I can probably take you down in a second." He taunted. Rictor chuckled.

"Oh yes your brothers. Leonardo." He walked over to the table and pulled out a blue bandana from behind the one table in the room. "Donatello" A purple band. "And Raphael." He pulled it out and it was cut in half and terribly ripped. Mikey gulped. There was no way. "Oh and mustn't forget the rat." he pulled out a walking stick just like Master Splinters. Mikey's eyes went wide. He shook his head slightly.

"My were they tough to beat but in the end it just wasn't enough." He sneered.

"You're lying." He simply said. Mikey had to think there was no way his family could be taken out. He couldn't even imagine it.

"believe what ever you want but right now, you have a fight to go to." Rictor waved his hands towards the guards to take him out and take him to the ring. Before he could get any farther, Mikey stopped.

"I know your lying because Master Splinter is left handed, that cane is made for a right handers." Mikey said without facing Rictor. Rictor raised a eye brow in surprise. Mikey continued to walk with the guards and Rictor smiled.

"You will definitely be fun."

_**Authors Note: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the encouraging notes you leave and I am sorry I didn't update this sooner. But after this point is when it starts taking a turn for the worst. Still debating whether to change the rating but I am not at that point yet so we will wait and see. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review. Oh and if you haven't noticed yet, I love Mikey/Raph brother moments and I try to add as much as I can so expect that in later chapters :) **_


	5. Round 1: Fight or Flight

_** A/N: Hey everyone just to let you know, the chapters are gonna start getting longer and the darker part of the story is starting to come around. This is the fight seen I rate this as T because of some language and violence. So please enjoy and please review!**_

Mikey couldn't help but pull at the tightness he felt around his wrist. The electrode hand cuffs buzzed and glowed in the dark cylinder he was forced into after his little confrontation with Rictor. He was trying to understand why he was trying to fake killing his brothers for? To get to him? To see him squirm? Why? Mikey didn't see the point into it because after seeing the walking stick he knew it was all a lie. Sure he wasn't as smart or as cunning as his brothers but he still knew what a fake was when he saw it. A small drop in his stomach made him sigh. He hasn't been able to feel his father's presence since his first day in the place; that was well over a week ago it felt like. Mikey has been keeping track of the days he has been there on the wall. It was defidently taking his family a while to try and find him and it made Mikey worry that if they'll ever find him.

"No don't think like that man. They'll come. They always do." He whispered to himself to get a small echo of his voice in response. His heart started to race slightly. He didn't like being in this small container. It was too small and it was suffocating him. He was only in here for a few minutes but he needed to get out soon or else he was gonna break this place down in a heart beat. Donnie made the Diagnostic years ago that Mikey had a case of claustrophobia because back when they were kids, Raph decided to put Mikey in one of the closets and lock the door. He wasn't in there for more then 60 seconds before he was screaming at the top of his lungs and banging against the door to let him out. Mikey smirk at the memory because Raph had to apologize and had a weeks extra worth of chores and training.

He started to bounce his legs up and down trying to keep his breathing under control. At least the cell he was in had a small window so he didn't feel too uncomfortable with it. For years he has gotten his fear to a bear minimum but still couldn't help with the aching feeling of fear that lurked in the depths of his stomach.

"Come on come on…" He mumbled, wanting the damn thing to open up to see where he was, he needed to see something else beside this darkness that engulfed him. He tried to steady his breathing as much as he could and tried to think of some exercise he could do that Donnie showed him if ever had an attack. He remembered counting to one hundred help the most when he couldn't access anything else.

"One…two…th-three….f-f-four…" He took a shaky breath.

What Mikey didn't realize was that he was being watched. There was small camera in the corner of the small transport and on the other side of the lens was a communication center watching him closely. Rictor sat on top of a table and watch the screen that contained Mikey and watch as he struggled for breath, studying him as he breathed in harshly seeing his struggle. Rictor had studied Michelangelo briefly before bringing him to his hell bound home; this was an interesting piece of information that he was going to put into good use when the time came. Rictor smiled to himself as he watched this young turtle. Something in Michelangelo made a light in the darkest part of Rictor spark. It was the innocence that ruminated off of the young terrapin that was bringing out the sadistic parts of Rictor out once more onto the surface. The need, the lust to break and destroy this spirit that was filled with so much life and threat, this wasn't some random affiliation he felt, this was determination and a mission set to his own standards to slaughter any hint of happiness, any glint of hope, any sign of relief that this child showed him. He couldn't help but to growl at the thought of the small turtles smile. He looked over to the side where there was a folder. He moved the folder so it opened and first appeared was a photograph. The four turtles and their sensei all huddled together in a family photo. He looked closely. He remembered when he was looking for new members to join his fight and was introduced to the turtles that have became a symbol of hope to so many. Looking to the eldest. Leonardo, his humble smile and dark colored eyes shows so many lessons learned, so many fights fought and conquered. The experience gleamed off of his body. The same sense of accomplishment was raised to the purple banded turtle. Donatello. His intellect was able to pass any others. His hands were dirtied with experiments and research no one should ever faultier with. He burnt of sin just like Leonardo. Rictor couldn't help but smirk when he ran his hand over Raphael. He was the worst of them all. If he believed in a being called god, he believed that Raphael would be shunned from any peace and suffer at the hands of the devil. His hands tainted with so much blood. Even if it wasn't of that of innocence, it still lingered. His burning golden eyes filled with so much determination. He was a protector, even if it meant sacrificing his own innocence. Raphael's arm wrapped around Michelangelo's shoulders. His smile, it made Rictor Grimace slightly. His bright blue eyes with so much hope, it made Rictor's blood boil. He knew these turtles lived the fear of being caught by humans, to be forced to live in the shadows, and yet here this young turtle, lit up a room with his optimistic personality but Rictor couldn't help but to smile at a little recognition he thought up. The world known as earth was being starved of a leader, intelligence, a fighter and protector, and innocence.

His scaly fingers closed the folder back and sliding it slightly across the table. He looked at one of the workers who watched the monitors of all the cells and activities. He looked back up at Michelangelo who was leaning up against the glass. His breathing was faltered. His panic growing slightly. A small growl of pleasure seeped through Rictor's closed mouth. He couldn't help but feel amused seeing this teenager in so much discomfort. He found it a bit…arousing. The bell rang as the fight as about to begin. Rictor stood up, moving his head side to side as it cracked loud enough to be heard. He stood and watched as Mikey's cylinder opened.

Mikey shot open his eyes as he saw the front of the cylinder opened and the first chance he had, he bolted out the front and fell to his knees. Hands still cuffed, he put his hands behind his head trying to calm his breathing. It's been so long since he has been in such a small area he couldn't remember how to control himself. After he felt himself at ease, he looked down at the ground and saw dirt. He cocked his head and looked up and saw he was in some kind of forest. He kneeled in an open field and took note of his surroundings. Green pine trees all around him, dirt splotches mixed with grass vibrant and full in season were all around him. The one thing he did notice was that there was no sound. He stood up slowly still looking around. Mikey always appreciated the sight of nature the sights, smell…." That was another thing Mikey noticed, it didn't smell. There was no fresh sent of pine or the sour sent of dust when he shuffled through the dirt. Where was he now?

Mikey didn't think too much of it when he felt a slight pinch in his wrist when he saw the handcuffs disappear. He was waiting for a slight breeze to lick away the small pinch of heat and pain but notice there was no breeze. He looked up to see the fluffy white clouds in the sky and the large rounded sun staring down back at him. He wanted nothing more then to feel the sensation of the suns rays but wasn't granted. There was no sense of warmth coming from this sun, no sense of life. He stood listening trying to function what was going on and how to approach it. This whole time he had been here he was comparing this experience with the Tricaritons Games and notices many similarities but plenty of differences. He looked around trying to find his opponent. He couldn't help but be confused when he saw there was no audience, there were no announcers, nothing to clarify that there were witnesses to the events that were happening.

Suddenly a loud thumping sound caught Mikey's attention. A roar made Goosebumps run up Mikey's skin and let out a small whimper. He stepped back away from the sound of the monster coming towards him. Clashing through the large trees, he emerged to show he was a large dragon type creature. Standing taller then Mikey by three times his height. He had a broad body that was covered with scars and infection. Swelling all around the snout of his face but his growling showed his perfectly sharp teeth. The large claws larger then Mikey's entire body. The anger and fear in the dragon's eyes made Mikey gulp in his own fear. Sure he fought and beat Kluh but Kluh was no where as big as this guy was. Mikey unconsciously took another step back never taking his eyes off of the large beast. His heart stammered slightly, he was really scared. When he really thought about it, the fight with Kluh, sure he was scared but he knew if he messed up or if he wasn't strong enough, then his brothers would be by his side. This guy, this beast had the goal to kill. Kill Mikey off and get the rewards. Mikey gulped.

"So, uh-how about w-we just call this one a draw okay?" Mikey put his hands with retreat and gave a weak, scared smile. The dragon stomped forward and growled deep.

"I will slice you into tiny pieces and devour every piece of you!" He growled. Mikey winced in realization; this isn't something he can't simply get out of. No matter what he says, no matter how he tries to talk to this beast, his intentions were to kill.

Mikey didn't function what happened after the dragon swiped his large claw against Mikey, sending him to the side till he hit roughly against one of the trees. Thank god he had a shell or else that blow would have done him in. He slid down the trunk of the tree before falling on his plastron. He groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. What was he gonna do? He didn't now how to fight this guy. Brute force wasn't going to work; Mikey didn't have enough muscle mass for that. That was Raph's territory. Coming up with a strategy? Couldn't hurt to do but he had to make distance between him and his new friend? Mikey eyes flicked to the dragon that had his head back slightly as if sucking in air. Mikey thought of it for a moment, dragon sucking in air pretty hard which only meant…

"Ah shit..." He mumbled before jumping out of the way as the blazing flames from the dragons force was aimed towards the trees that Mikey was jumping through. Flipping and jumping to avoid the hits a heat flashing at him, Mikey was at a complete loss. He didn't think this was fair, he was able to blow fire out of his freaking mouth and yet here he was without any weapons. Mikey took some shaky breaths as he stood on a high branch on one of the trees that wasn't attacked by the fire yet. He heard the dragon growl.

"You jump around like a flea…" He growled.

"Yea well sorry fire and I don't get along so the grownup thing for me to do is keep my distance." Mikey said sarcastically. For now he could cover his fear with humor, it calmed him slightly when he tried to focus on what to do. He watch attentively below him as the dragon stalked around the tree he was in.

"You know what happens to insects when they don't behave?" He asked his question. Mikey crouched slightly looking down getting the feeling the dragon didn't know where he was. He pressed his mouth into a thin line making sure not to make a sound. He was very much tempted to answer with a sarcastic remark but it wasn't worth giving up his location no matter how tempting it was.

"They get burned..." The dragon replied before looking up meeting eyes with Michelangelo. Mikey was frozen. The golden eyes filled with so much anger and desperation bored into Mikey's baby blues as his eyes went wide taking a attentive breath before the dragon let out a howling ball of fire engulfing the entire tree till the leaves flew off with small patches of fire with them fly off. The dragon looked up at the tree carefully and noticed that no body had fallen but grinned slightly at the sight of blood dimly showed on the bark of the branch Michelangelo was standing on. He might have gotten away for now but he will catch him.

Mikey sat on top of another tree high up close to the top as far as he could away from the dragon. He was sweating intensely as he leaned his head back scrunching his eyes tightly together. His hand ghostly went over his right leg as he felt the blood drip down his leg. This hurt, this hurt really bad. He cracked open an eyes and looked at his leg to see the skin was bubbling slightly and the opened wounds were pouring with blood. Mikey could smell his burnt flesh and wanted to vomit. The burning smell mixed with the sent of iron filled his nostrils and his head began to spin. He was so stupid! How could he let that happen? He was so engulfed how the dragon was staring at him he couldn't move fast enough.

Mikey let out a shallow yelp as he took deep, sharp breaths, anything to release some of the pain. The feeling of small tears prickled on the side of his eyes bud he wouldn't let them fall.

"No, no this isn't something to cry over. I-it may hurt like shit but ya gotta suck it up Mikey. You wanna be alive when your bros find you. Don't want them lecturing you about being dead." He gave a sorrowful chuckle. He looked up above to see the leaves covering most of the sky, allowing very little light through, creating small patterns all around him but still he felt no warmth. He saw small holding of water in the pockets of the leaves and knew he had to cool off the burn. He closed his eyes, pushing back the pain in his leg and knew he had to do something with it. He stretched out his left leg, careful to make little movement so he wouldn't interrupted his right leg. He slowly slid off his knee pad and began to rip it so it became a long piece of cloth. He sighed, feeling the sweat drip down his face, stinging his eyes slightly. He reached up and slowly one at a time, pulled down a leaf with the water in the pockets. He held the leaf still as he brought the leathered thinned out knee pad up to his face and put the thicker part in his mouth. He took a few attentive breaths before moving to place the water over the burn. He leaned his head back and allowed the small amount of water to engulf the burn. Biting down tightly onto the leather, he let out a silent cry. He began to whimper as he crushed the leaf in his hand, draining it of any fluid it still had. He breathing was erratic, but the burn was still bad. He figured it was border lined between and second and third degree burn. After he calmed down, he repeated the process a few more times before finally deciding to wrap the stretched knee pad around to avoid any infection.

He sat with his knee propped up and he had to think. He couldn't get tagged with another one of those fire blasts. He needed to bring down the giant quick and easy. Michelangelo was studying the beast movements and noticed he was a little wobbly. This gave Mikey the idea that he had been there for a while. He could tell this beast was pushing his limits and Mikey had to take advantage of this because if he didn't, then he could kiss his life goodbye. He sighed. Alright, He used a bit of Donnie work for his medical issues. Now its time to put Leo's intuition into some good use.

The dragon wondered around the forest for sometime looking for the young turtle in hopes he would soon find him. He was so tired and he just wanted to get this done and over with so he could just go back to his cell and sleep. He watched the turtle closely, reading those big eyes of his. He looked of fear and confusion and that only fueled the dragon to continue his searched for the young terrapin and end his life quickly and painfully. The dragon knew that this death would be better suited for such a young child like this one. It was better then living in those cells and suffering terribly. Rumors went around about Rictor's interest in this restless teenager and knew the turtle's fate unless he killed him now.

The dragon continued walking until he was faced with Michelangelo. He stood a few yards away from with a solid look on his face. No smiles, no jokes. The dragon took notice that he leaned on his left leg for his right leg was burned. He grinned slightly at the thought he nicked him slightly.

"Are you giving up?" He asked taking a step forward and Mikey took a step back.

"Not even close." Mikey said with a smirk. That light, that light the dragon saw earlier was back. He growled. He must diminish this light before Rictor could. He took another step forward only for Mikey to mimicked his earlier movement.

"Do you fear me child?" He asked taking another step forward and Mikey taking another step back.

"I did at first, but then I realized you're just a hot head and I know how to handle those pretty well. Heck I live with one." His smile only grew wider. The dragon growled.

"Then why do you keep stepping away from Me.?" He asked. This time, Mikey didn't move but took out two sharp stick he sharpened with a rock from his belt and looked at the dragon.

"I was just getting you into position." He said. The dragon cocked his head to the side in confusion until he watched Michelangelo swing the stick hitting a vine that quickly cut. The sound of rushing wind caught the Dragons ears as he looked over to see a flying log coming from his side. He didn't have time to move as it quickly crashed into his side knocking him in between a tree and a log. It locked into place as Mikey hit another vine. The vine released a dozen smaller logs right on top of the dragons head. The sound of crunching sound made Mikey grimace slightly. He quickly grabbed another piece of vine and walked back a few steps. Mikey watched as the dragon released the log from his stomach and Mikey looked to see it left a huge indent of the outside of the log in his stomach. It was bleeding only slightly but that would be a nasty infection. The dragon growled leaning his head back getting ready for another blow. Mikey was quick to acted when he jumped onto the back of the dragons head and brought the vine from underneath his chin and pulled up, making the dragon choke on the fire, which was now burning his throat. He pulled tightly and began to wrap around the snout of the dragon making sure the tie was tight. He jumped off and winced slightly landing on his bad leg. He watched the dragon for a few moments till he quickly kick swiped him and he landed right on his back. Mikey took his sharpest stick and placed a foot on the dragon before stabbing the dragon in the side of his shoulder with one quick thrust. The dragon screamed within his restraints and Mikey couldn't help but wince. He felt his stomach drop in regret for hurting this monster. He knew it was life or death and he knew only one of them was walking out of here alive, but he didn't want to kill someone who has done nothing to him. Mikey bit his bottom lip as he took the stick and sliced into the dragon's biceps and calves, leaving him completely immobile. Mikey dropped his stick before moving to remove the vine around the dragon's mouth. Mikey wasn't quick enough when the dragon bit onto Mikey's arm. With a yelp in pain, he punched the dragon continuously until he hit the side of his jaw, forcing him to let go. Mikey took a deep breath a he looked at the damage. His left forearm was terribly bruised and was dripping blood from the deep teeth marks. He was actually surprised by the bite; it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it was going to. It was loose a little weak. Mikey realized it was the dragons final attempted to fight. He looked down at the dragon who was gasping for air. Mikey didn't do that much damage on him but from previous fights he must be exhausted. He looked at the dragon with sad eyes.

"Sorry bro, you lost." He said quietly. The dragon looked at him was daggers.

"Then finish me." He growled Mikey gulped. He wanted to play mercy. He can't kill him. He just couldn't. It wasn't his nature to kill. No matter what happened, no matter what situation he would never kill. He licked his lips as his hands were limply to his sides, ignoring the protests coming from his arm being in this position.

"Im sorry I can't." Mikey admitted. He saw panic. Panic filled the dragon's eyes.

"Please young boy you must finish me now! I need no mercy please!" He cried. He heard the whimper in the dragon's voice. Mikey took a step back and shook his head slightly.

"You must understand! Only a monster would call mercy!" He cried trying to sit up but failed. Mikey straightened at his attempt but his eyes never left him.

"Michelangelo." A voice sounded. He looked around and saw no one. It was that Rictor guy's voice.

"Do you play mercy?" He asked. His voice was so cold and slithery it made Mikey's skin crawl. He took a gulp before shaking his head yes and looking away from the dragon.

"No! NO!" The dragon screamed. Mikey couldn't look at him. He didn't want him to suffer but, he couldn't kill him. Suddenly he felt the ground from under him move and he was engulfed in the black cylinder like he was earlier. Before completely covered in darkness, he looked at the dragon and saw the small sense of tears running down his eyes. Mikey's heart ached as he took a shaky sigh. He could help but slide down the side of the cylinder and sat on the floor. Careful with his leg, he brought his knees up and buried his face in his arms, not wanting to think anymore of that fight, instead, he was thinking about his family. He just wanted to go home now.


	6. Escape Plan Take One

_**A/N: Hello everyone Just wanted to say thank you for all the support I have been getting from everyone and thank you SleepingSeeker for helping me writing this chapter, I was struggling so bad for the past few days. So please enjoy and review!**_

Leo sat in the dojo of the Daimyo trying to meditate as well as he could. His father keeping his distance from all distraction trying to contact Michelangelo anyway possible. Leo sighed to himself before opening his eyes slightly. He wished he had his father's guidance to try and figure all this out but knew that his father was in his own personal turmoil and needed time to figure things out his own way. He tilted his head to the side. He couldn't help but feel guilt. Him, Raph, and Donnie all had a silent agreement long ago when they were just tots that as the older, stronger brothers, they would protect Mikey and his child-like attitude from any harm. Master Splinter has mentioned multiple times how Mikey is that light in the family. Whenever was going through one of his mental overloads with the information he consumed everyday, Mikey was there with a blanket and and warm glass of milk and always convinced Donnie to go to the living room with him and just sit and relax.

He took the time to offer his assistance to Raph whenever his anger got the best of him. He would spar with him and crack a few jokes with him to keep the hot head from overflowing. Leo couldn't help but to smile when he thought of the times when Leo would overwork himself with his training and his burdens and Mikey would be there confirming he would always been in his corner no matter what. Leo sighed when he thought of the few things Mikey does for the family. How he always cooks and brightens the room.

Leo clenched his fist that rested on his knelt leg when he thought of the multiple times Mikey has stepped in between his and Raphael's fights. How many punches and kicks he has taken from both of them. He was always the negotiator, trying to solve all the problems without any problems. Now, to think that piece of their family is out of reach squeezed Leo's heart. He got this strange, dark feeling in the depths of his soul. He knew if Mikey was in trouble we would contact Master Splinter right away but Leo couldn't shake the feeling. It's been two days, and nothing. This anticipation is going to eat at him until something happens.

Leo looked up to see Usagi walking in with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello Usagi." Leo said standing up.

"Hello Leonardo. Would you like to go on a walk with me? I think your brothers are outside, why don't we go join them?" He asked. Leo gave a small nod before following his young rabbit friend outside to the steps that led inside. His ears didn't deny him when he heard the sounds of laughter coming from his two young brothers. They made it out to the day light to see Donnie and Raph sitting on the steps snickering at each other.

"What joke did I miss?" Leo asked putting his hands on his hips. Raph and Donnie looked up at him as he took a seat on a few steps higher then them followed by Usagi.

"We were just talking about that one time Mikey got lost when we were going through the sewers." Donnie said.

"You gotta be more specific then that." Leo smirked.

"Ya know that one time, when his shell got stuck in one of tha pipes and it took all three of us just to get'm out." Raph said raising his glass of tea to his lips. Leo couldn't help but to chuckle to that. He remembered Mikey ran ahead because he knew he was so much faster then the rest and feel down one of the run outs. He fell in one of the pipes and had to get a lot of oil to pull him out. Leo felt a little guilty. Why were they talking about times with Mikey from the past? There are so much more to come and yet they think of the past.

"Leo remembers that oath Mikey made for himself when-" Donnie stopped. Leo thought for a moment and his memories flooded back to him. This wasn't a good memory. Leo watched as Raph grimaced slightly and Donnie ducked his head, regretting bringing it up in the first place.

Usagi looked at the three brothers in confusion.

"I did not know Michelangelo had a goal set." Usagi spoke up hoping to get a explanation. Leo knew it was up to him to tell Usagi.

"Back when were around ten, Mikey, He ran off like he usually did and one of the the old subway stations collapsed right on top of him. It didn't crush him but he was cut off and he was placed in a small corner in the dark. One thing about Mikey you need to know his that he has claustrophobia and he developed it when he was younger and when we were growing up we tried to help him with but he cried about being small areas, being in the dark, everything. Mikey cried a lot..." Leo trailed off thinking about the past, how scared Mikey was all the time. He was always filled with life and followed his brothers to do everything but was always scared. Maybe it was because he was so much smaller or weaker but that doesn't defeat the purpose of him crying.

"But when we found he was under the rubble we tried to get him out as soon as possible but, we decided maybe this was the best, help him face his fear.-"  
"It was my stupid idea." Raph cut in. "I was so sick of Mikey crying about every little thing. So I said we should keep him in there until he stopped his sniveling all the damn time." Raph bit his lip as he looked away. He remembered how scared Mikey was, how he needed them and Raph was too much of an ass to help him. He sighed to himself, refusing to meet the neighboring gazes.

"But in the end, he did stop crying. We got him out, he was hyperventilating a little but no tears. He told us that night he would never cry again. Ever since then I have never seen him cry. Not even when he was in pain." Donnie admitted.  
"Neither have I." Leo spoke up. Raph gave a quick nod in agreement. Usagi was actually quite shocked by this new discovery. Although it did make since. Considering Mikey's personality. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard Donnie spoke.

"Its actually funny Usagi, after that little period of time, he actually tried to be just like Raph but couldn't work up the nerve." Donnie gave a light laugh. Usagi smiled seeing this turtle's attempt. There was an aura surrounding Leo and Raph. Usagi took the invitation that Donnie was offering in conversation.

Leo looked over at Raph who was giving him an intent stare.

"You sense it too right?" Raph asked quietly so he wouldn't interrupt Donnie's and Usagi's conversation. Leo took a gulp. Raphael must have been talking about the dark feeling deep within him. The nervousness building in his stomach.

"Yes." He simply said. He was observing Raph carefully, watching the squinting of his eyes. His frown deepening. Leo waited for Raph to explain.

"That was what I and Donnie were talking about earlier. There's something wrong Leo. I think-I think its Mikey trying to contact us." Raph admitted. Leo cocked his head a little confused. If Mikey was trying to contact us he would use the spiritual guidance that Master splinter has always taught them to do.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but since were all connected in some way, maybe its Mikey's way of saying he's in trouble. I mean come on Leo. Ya really think Mikey would go this long without doing anythn' to reach us?" Raph asked sternly.

"Raph it's only been two days."

"Well it could be two months were he is. Maybe this time warp thing is messing with the mental connection and he's using that spiritual thing. I know were not suppose to Leo but I seriously think that's what Mikey is trying to do and I cant just sit back and keep waiting for the damn Daimyo to get back we need to do something. Now." Raph said bluntly.

"Raph I understand your concern but there is nothing we can do at this point. As much as I want to charge into action, we don't know where he is, how to get there, or how to help him at this point. All we can do right now is sit and wait and pray that Mikey is as strong as we take him for." Leo listened to the last part he said. When he really thought of it, Mikey was strong when he needed to be. Sure he was goofball and avoided all training when he could but that was just because he kept his inner child so close to himself.

Leo looked over to see Donnie watching the two bicker. Leo only sighed as he got up and walked up the stairs back into the main dojo to try and meditate as much as he could.

Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and curled his feet underneath the table he was sitting on. His hands tightening at the edge of the table as he opened his eyes to watch the slug nurse working on the bite mark on his arm. He didn't think that bite would hurt as bad as he thought it would. He's been bitten a lot harder but it was probably how large the dragons teeth were that really cause any of the pain. The slug lady looked up at him and put a light in his eyes to watch as his eyes dilated.

"Okay. You're good," she said in a croaky voice.

Mikey's eyes went wide. She barely even looked him over. Let alone helped heal any of his wounds. She merely wrapped the burn on his leg and bandaged some of his smaller cuts that could heal on their own. Mikey's mind was in complete turmoil. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go through another fight like that. No matter what - he just couldn't. He couldn't see another person suffer like that. He couldn't take anymore injury that was being inflicted upon him. His spirit wouldn't handle it. He had to come up with something.

One thing Rictor failed to do was to allow Mikey to see the outline of the entire building he was in. Mikey thought about how the layout of all the cells were and the hallways. He also took note that there were no windows and it was much more cooler than room temperature; also for the fact that transportation was used to send people up so Mikey assumed they were underground. He had to make some type of distraction. Just a small one. He was gonna use some Donnie magic.

"Uh, is there any way I could maybe get a pain killer? One without sugar. I'll die if I get sugar," he lied. He looked at this slug to see she was very unimpressed with his lie. It looked she could care less what he did.

"I'll be back," she croaked out as she slithered out of the room.

Mikey moved fast, being careful with his leg. He moved around the small infirmary looking for anything he could use. Something that will help him out. He opened one of the cupboards to reveal a box full of sedatives and needles. One thing he took note of was that all of the guards walked in groups of two. Mikey took two of the clear colored substances and carefully slid them inside one of his elbow pads, making sure they didn't stick out. Mikey took a breath as he kept looking around to find some heavy duty gauze. He took some of that and put it in his belt and continued looking.

He needed something for a weapon. Small but deadly. Mikey couldn't help but think of Raph and sais when he would laugh at him about it, but now it's what he needed. There was a glass cabinet and Mikey got an idea. He grabbed some of the gauze and wrapped it tightly around his fist to where if you would touch his fist, it was nice and soft. Mikey made sure he was a foot or so away from the glass before crashing his fist into the flimsy glass. He watched as the reflecting creation shattered on the ground. Mikey picked up a piece small enough to hide but big enough to cause damage. His senses got back to him when he heard running feet. Quickly, he jumped back onto the table and sat there like nothing happened. Coming in were a couple of guards and the nurse who looked at the glass mess, then back up to Mikey who sat there with a cheeky smile.

"There was mouse, big one. Had no idea they liked Penicillin so much." He gave a weak laugh. The guards and nurses faces didn't change when the guards walked over to Mikey and roughly grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out of the infirmary.

The old lizard sat in the corner of his cell missing his new friend. It was so long since he had any contact with anyone for he lost his fight only a few days before Michelangelo showed up and his opponent pulled mercy to see him squirm. He had that monster's face burned into his memory. A large canine demon. This monster beat him so quick the lizards head spun. He remembered his laugh, his gargley laugh that was like venom to the ears. The lizard felt a shiver run up his spine. He sighed hoping his new friend will never have to face him.

He fell out of his head when he heard his cell door open. The guards threw Mikey inside. Mikey went down with a loud thud as quickly as it opened. The lizard looked over to his friend. He could see that Mikey had put up a struggle. He was impressed with the little terrapin. No doubt, he'd put up a good fight. With a groan Mikey got up on his hand and knees and looked up at his friend.

"What's up?" he asked with a weak smile before standing up and brushing himself off.

"You won your fight?" he asked.

Mikey froze at the question. He thought about the dragon, the fear that rolled off his body, the desperation in his eyes, the way his gaze made Mikey feel like he had just been stabbed a thousand times in the same spot in the heart. He gulped, never making eye contact with his friend looking at the door.

"Rictor doesn't like noise does he?" He asked refusing to answer his friend's question. The elder was a bit confused before answering.

"No I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"

Mikey took a breath. "I cant," he admitted.

The man tipped his head to the side confused by the sorrowful response.

"These fights, I can't do it anymore," he said as he turned to his friend. "I'm breaking out of here tonight, and I want you to come with me."

The elder was baffled by this sudden decision the youngster spoke about. The determination he saw in the blue eyes were blazing but he knew no matter how hard Michelangelo tried, he would get caught, and he would be punished. Of that there was little doubt.

"My friend please, I beg you to please reconsider," he said, standing up slowly to his friend.

"I need to. You have to understand there is something about this place that isn't right. I'm not fit for these types of fights. I can't take another round. If you won't come with me now, just know I'll be back for you." Mikey said before turning back to the cell door. Mikey took a deep breath. He was losing it in here. He had to leave now.

"So Rictor doesn't like loud? Well, he captured the wrong turtle." Mikey smirked. He started to bang against the cell door with the palm of his hand and was kicking it with his good leg.

"Hey Rictor can you hear me?! I'm starving in here!" he called out banging on the door some more. During his distraction, his friend pleaded for him to stop, to understand this was a terrible idea.

On the outside, Rictor was watching through one of the monitors that watched the cells. He growled to himself noticing the exaggerating noises the young terrapin was making. He watched closely and clenched his fist. No noise was aloud. The sounds, all of it banged in Rictor's head. Laughter, singing, yelling; all of it. It made Rictor's head pound. That's why there will never be a crowd for his fights.

Rictor turned his head to the side to crack it. He glued his eyes to the screen.

"Go get him," he commanded, and two guards went to the cell holding the loud turtle.

Mikey continued his loud banging and yelling, periodically looking back at his friend as he gave him a nervous look. He understood he was playing with fire right now, but he was willing to get burned if that means he was able to get out. The palms of his hands were getting red so he turned to the bed of his punches, pounding roughly against the door.

"Come on, Rictor, I know you can hear me! Don't tell me you're scared?" he taunted.

"My friend please stop!" The lizard's voice rose slightly. His eyes in complete shock unknowing how to approach this angry turtle. Suddenly, the door opened making Mikey jump back. He looked up to the guards standing there with the electrode handcuffs and their baton on their sides.

"Rictor will see you," one of them growled.

The lizard crept back to his corner, making sure he was out of the way. Mikey let out a huff of air and rolled his shoulders.

"Ya know, not that I wouldn't love to hear what crap is gonna come out of that guy's mouth but I got places to go and people to see," he said.

He jumped up and threw a round house kick at one of the guards and pushed him out of the cell. The other guard growled and charged toward Mikey but he was a tad faster. He jumped again, slipping one of the syringes out from his pad. Leaping onto the back of the guard, he jabbed the needle into his neck and depressed the plunger. The sedative flowed through his system taking its course. Mikey jumped back, hitting the stone wall quickly and watched as the dark monster fell to the floor with a thump.

Mikey stepped forward slightly before feeling something tight around his neck. He gagged and stiffened slightly realizing the other guard who was thrown out of the cell was back. He had wrapped the baton around Mikey's neck. The young turtle kicked out hysterically trying to get the guard off of him. He shook his arm, letting the other needle slide into his hand before roughly sticking it into the guard's leg.

With a yelp, the guard let go and Mikey crouched; kicking out, letting the guard hit the wall and slide down, unconscious. Mikey panted as he felt his neck. He winced. It felt raw from the metal rubbing against it. He stood up looking around to see what he had accomplished. He couldn't help but smile. He knew he wasn't weak, he knew he could do this. He was just as good as his brothers. Mikey looked at his friend and offered a hand. The elder shook his head at him.

"They will bring you back. They will punish you. My friend please, stay," he begged.

Mikey bit his lip. He knew if he got caught, he was never going to live it down, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

"I'll be back for you." Mikey told him before making sure he grabbed a baton and put it in his belt. He looked back at his friend with sadness in his eyes before looking away and shutting the door, leaving his friend with the unconscious guards.

Mikey took a deep breath before he walked down the corridor, keeping close to the wall, avoiding being in the light as much as possible. He looked around at all the other cells, how some were looking at him, watching him as he attempted his escape. He needed to find a way up. An elevator, a ladder, anything would work.

As he continued to walk, he came across a group of guards as if waiting for him to appear. Mikey gulped and put his brain to work. "Why can't I be smart like Don?" he mumbled. He looked back and remembered the glass and gauze he had. Okay, he had an idea.

Mikey took a deep breath before using the piece of glass like a throwing star and quickly chucked it at one of the guards in the arm. He growled in pain and looked in the direction where Mikey was and all the guards charged. Mikey jumped up, grabbing the pipes from above and hid, watching as the guards ran where he originally was, going down the corridor. Mikey smirked at himself. Distraction was his middle name.

Mikey stayed above on the pipes, crawling till he made it to a ladder. Mikey felt overjoyed. He didn't think about how easy this was, he was just happy he was able to leave. Mikey hopped down and started up the ladder. This ladder was old and rusted. He shook it slightly, and dry flakes of rust rained down upon his head, as if it hadn't been used in years.

Mikey felt shaky, not in fear but in excitement. He felt so proud of himself to make it this far and to be able to go home and rub it in everyone's faces. He made it up to a large round opening. He used his good arm and pushed as hard as he could. It cracked open with a loud screech. He pushed harder till dust fell into his eyes. He coughed as he accidentally breathed in the swirling, thick dust. He dropped the opening for a moment until his throat was cleared. He opened it all the way and stepped outside.

Crawling out, he sucked the air into his tight chest. He gasped harshly and finally looked around. His breath was taken away. Frozen in place, it felt like the world was making him burn into the ground. He was on a dirt ground, looking around to see this place, this universe was expanded. He looked to see tubes connected to other parts of lands that looked similar to the arena he was placed in yesterday. Mikey finally stood up to look around, keeping hold of any oxygen he had and saw the sky, there was no sun, it was nothing more than a chilled feeling in this universe. He looked and saw the sunlight he felt before was fake. The sky, which he thought was blue, was actually purple mixed with black and shades of red. Everything, everything he predicted, hoped for, was a lie.

"Where am I?" He whispered.

His heart fell. He thought he could just go home. He wanted to leave and realized now he couldn't. Mikey was hypnotized. He was caught in mid-thought and didn't realize the guards were surrounding him. When Mikey looked, they all had rifles pointed at him. Mikey was in a complete haze. He was supposed to escape. He was supposed to go home. And now? He was gonna get captured again, and punished.

Mikey licked his cracked lips before raising his hands over his head, intertwining his fingers behind his head, turning to face the guards. One of them walked up behind him and kicked the back of his knee making Mikey yelp. Another came up and shoved the butt of the gun into Mike's plastron making him groan, bringing his hands back down to cover the area that was hit. He felt various punches and kicks till he was down on his side, covering his head so it couldn't get injured. These guys were forceful, using everything they had in him. He could feel various parts of his skin, swell, burn, and sting. When he finally felt the limbs leave around him, he took in a shaky breath before being forcefully pulled up and dragged back underground.

Rictor sat at a table, taking a drink of his coffee, waiting for the guards to bring in Michelangelo. He allowed Mikey to see what was on the outside of the cells only for him to realize there was nowhere for him to go. Mikey never had a chance at escaping. Rictor just wanted to drive home the point of the uselessness of trying to flee. He smirked to himself when he thought about what Mikey's face would look like, his body shaking with fear. He hummed and shut his eyes, leaning back slightly thinking of the small, scared turtle. How broken he could be. How he could make his own spirit filled with glee at the thought of making the turtle do whatever he pleased. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with little Michelangelo.

Suddenly, the door was crashed open with two of the guards holding a limp body between them. Michelangelo. Rictor watched as the turtle kept his head down and the blood dribbled from his mouth down to the floor. This was something that Rictor could get used to seeing. He stood up, stepping to the side of the table. He twirled his cup for a moment before looking at Mikey.

"Did you enjoy the view?" he asked.

Mikey didn't respond, but kept his head down. Rictor looked up at the extra guard behind Mikey and nodded his head at him. The guard disappeared for a few moments before returning with a bag. The guard walked past Mikey and the other two guards and gave the bag to Rictor. He placed it on the table before he started digging in it.

"Mikey, do you miss your brothers?" he asked, pulling out a weapon.

Mikey lifted his head, he was tired. He hasn't slept in the past two days because of the fight and the visit to the infirmary and also getting a total beating from the guards, he was beyond exhausted. But, his eyes went wide when he saw Rictor pull out a Sai. Rictor was twisting it in his hand, playing with the tip for a while until he turned to face Mikey again.

"So, do you?" he asked again. Mikey played around with the blood in his mouth.

"What's the point? I know those aren't from them," Mikey croaked out.

Rictor stared at him for a moment and smiled. "You're right Michelangelo, these aren't really your brother's, but, do you know whose weapon this is Mikey?" He pointed the Sai towards Mikey, letting the small amount of light to shine off of it. "You tell me whose weapon this is, and I let you go back to your cell," he sneered.

Mikey was shocked. He was really gonna ask him a stupid question like that and let him go. He smirked and closed his eyes.

"Those are Leo's," Mikey's eyes shot open. Wait...that wasn't right. He looked up at Rictor who chuckled.

"Sorry, wrong answer." He waved the Sai towards the guards. "Take him to the room." Mikey's breath was coming in large gasps.

"What did you do to me?" He said bluntly, still in shock. He stood up, his body on autopilot trying to fight back.

"What did you do to me!?" He yelled, his eyes filled with so much fear. How could he forget the type of weapons they had. He was confused. He felt the guards pulling his body backwards away from Rictor. Rictor's smirk only widen, watching Mike's panic on full blast. Mikey looked behind him to see he was going towards a dark room, a small, oxygen-less, room.

"No . . ." Mikey whispered. He was pulling against the guards.

"N-No _don't_!" he cried.

He began to kick frantically, ignoring the protest of his muscles. His chest began to feel tight. His heart hammered against his rib cage, fluttering like a wild bird trapped in a box. He was scared. He couldn't go in there. He twisted and turned and yelled in terror. His voice cracked.

His body was flung into the dark, small room. Mikey spun around, trying to reach the door before it shut, but was too slow. He began to bang on the door, slamming his clammy palms against it, already hyperventilating.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled. He looked around and could not see anything. He was able to reach each end of the room by just stretching out his arms. His fingertips brushed the smooth surface and he recoiled as if he were burned. The walls were too close. Too close!

"I can't, I can't!" Mikey whispered harshly. He turned back to the black door. His eyes wild with mad panic. "Please. _Please_ let me out!" he screamed, the sweat dripping from his face.

A part of his mind was commanding him to be silent, to be calm and still, but he couldn't obey that withering command. The panic was racing through him and devouring his ability to think coherently. Mikey pinched his eyes shut, hoping to block out the sense of the walls collapsing in on him. Hoping to make himself believe that he was safe and in an open space. Mikey's mind clutched feebly at the teachings of his father when meditating. He needed to calm down. He needed to breathe. He dragged in a broken breath, then he pursed his lips and tried to blow out his exhale, but it hitched in his throat and he choked. His shaking hands clutched either side of his head as he fell heavily to the floor. He began to rock back and forth, shaking his head from side to side.

"N-No. N-No. N-N-No," he repeated over and over. His chest felt the constricting fright like a snake coiling and tightening around him. His breath was coming in panting gasps as he gulped at the air as though it were being drained from the room.

He couldn't keep it in, he couldn't hold back. He let out an agonized scream. It echoed through the hallways.

Rictor stood in front of the door, with the Sai next to his face. He slowly moved it so his long tongue wrapped around the tip of the blade; listening to the anguished sound of Mikey's screams with tingling pleasure


	7. Drink Up

Rictor sat in his chair was he watched the screens of the cells and fights he had arranged. He looked at all these broken souls that have no longer any meaning widdle away in the wind of his world. Cracking his neck, he looked back at the small room he had placed Michelangelo in nearly a week ago. Supplying him little food and a sufficient enough of water through the small gap at the bottom of the titanium door. He remembered the first few times opening the small door to see Mikey's arms flaring out in hopes for openness, for air to breath. The young turtles panics and screams so audible to for days up until three days ago. The cells went silent. The only noise that was ever heard was the ruffled noise of breath being taken in harshly. Rictor didn't like noise but to hear this turtles cried of distress, to know this child's fear was fuming, to imagine the fear of his face, it was soothing for Rictor. He stood up and stretched his arms behind his back and looked at one of his guards.

"Let's get the little one out." He said smoothly.

Walking over to the small compartment, the guard undid the large metal lock and with a creak, the door opened widely to revile a small turtle, in the corner of the room with his head in his knees and arms wrapped tightly under his thighs, the turtle shivered, and fear still fully attached to his spirit.

The light alarmed Mikey as he looked up to see the door was wide opened and his body responded for him. Standing up, his legs feeling like jelly, He tried to rush to the new found opening, eyes wide and heart racing as if he was going to loose the gift of life. Once he felt his feet leave the cold surface of the room, He landed on his knees and palms, feeling sweat form on his forehead. He panted not out of tiredness but out of fear he was about to loose the only bit of breath he had left.

"Thank god." He thought clenching his fist. His time with only his thoughts was terrifying. The shadows of his past invading everything he ever knew. His enemies laughing at him for his weakness, predicting his fate. But what feared Mikey the most was that he couldn't picture his family. He could barely make out their faces anymore. Their voices, their movements, their warm hearts, all of it were nothing more then a blur. Mikey kept repeating their names, over and over again because he made it his goal to never forget their names. But what he didn't understand is why? Why was his forgetting? He spoke of them often with his friend in the cell, it just didn't add up on why now they were leaving his thoughts. That thought scared him more then anything else this monster would ever do to him.

Mikey was finally brought back to reality when he saw large, black boots in his sight. He slowly brought up to see he was kneeling in front of Rictor. This lizard's lip turned to a pleasured smirk. He enjoyed see Mikey on his hands and knees and Mikey couldn't help but scrunch his snout in disgust.

Rictor kneeled down and cupped Mikey's chin into his hand and forced him to look up at him. His golden eyes were nothing like his brothers. He could only really remember Raph's eyes. They were like burning suns filled with so much compassion and Mikey felt safe. With this man, he felt nothing but hatred. Mikey was never a hating type of guy but this beast was an exception. He has only felt this sort of hate towards Shredder, but he had plenty to give out.

Rictor notice the change in the young turtle's eyes, his hardening heart coming into view. He didn't see fear like he wanted to, he saw anger, a searing anger that made Rictor growl. This little punishment wasn't enough to stop this turtle but Rictor was no where near done playing with his new pet. He sighed as he stood off and decided to wait till next time till played some more.

"Have you learned your lesson little one?" He asked, allowing his sharp teeth to show in a sinful manor. Mikey couldn't help it, but he couldn't stop his reaction. He spit in Rictor face and growled.

"Burn in hell." He felt his adrenaline spike slightly. He felt like Raph for a second; he wanted to giggle at the thought but knew this wasn't the time for that. Rictor growled before slapping Mikey across the face.

Mikey felt the burn of the slap but didn't regret it. This man was lower then trash to him and he would rather die then bend down and praise this maniac.

"Well that was uncalled for." Rictor said and stood up and walked over to one of the far cabinets. Mikey looked back at the ground. His memory was so foggy he didn't understand. He just wanted his family. He wanted Leo to come in and save the day. He wanted Donnie to figure out an amazing way out. He wanted Raph to kick these guy's butts. He wanted his father to hug him close and tell him everything will be okay.

His thought was cut short when his chin was thrusted up to look at Rictor who was holding up a bottle. Mikey got the tender smell of the drink and found it to be alcohol. Mikey could have guessed this guy drank.

"You ever had a drink kid?" He asked. Mikey just stared at him. He tried a beer once when he and Raph went to Casey's. Raph likes that stuff, but the taste never suited for little Michelangelo.

Rictor gave a slight huff and went down on one knee, still holding on tightly to his chin.

"Nah of course not. Not a little guys like you. So how bout it. Wanna give it a try?" He asked, wiggling the bottle of vodka around. The bottle was already opened and half way gone. Mikey could only imagine where it went.

"No thanks. I don't do empty calories." He said trying to get him to release his chin. Rictor smirk before looking up at a couple of his guards. They quickly took hold of Mikey's arms and held them tight so he was kneeling. Mikey fought as hard as he could but he was so tired and felt so weak from the lack and exercise and the absence of a decent meal.

Rictor smiled at the look of his struggle before placing the already opened bottle at the teen's mouth before forcing his jaw open to allow the liquid to flow down his throat.

Mikey's eyes went wide as he felt the burning feeling going down his throat. He lashed out, trying hard to move his head, succeeding only for a slight moment before feeling the cold glass being placed on his mouth once again. He choked as the distasteful feeling flooding his senses. He felt the drink miss parts of his mouth and fall onto his thighs and down his chin and neck. Rictor's hand left his mouth for the bottle was doing a good job keeping his jaw open. His hand moved down to Mikey's thigh and gripping tightly. Mikey could have sworn he heard a purr come from this monsters mouth. His arms began to burn from the pulling of the guards who seemed to be unfazed by the events that were taking place. His body fought against this foreign rain coming down on his throat pushing and heaving trying anyway to get air through. He body was spasming out of control, trying anyway to be released. His head began to swim as his vision was beginning to blur. He felt the rough hand leave his thigh and was brought around his throat, tipping his head back farther till it was direct pressure from the burning substance. He gagged roughly against the straight forward intrusion but couldn't don't anything about it instead suffer through it.

After what felt like a nightmarish decade, Rictor removed the bottle and watched as Mikey fell to the floor heaving the breath he was desperately pleaded for. He got up on one elbow and coughed harshly watching as the last bit of alcohol was removed from this chest and lungs.

He finally steadied his breathing long enough to look up at Rictor. But, his head felt heavy and let it hang still taking heavy gasps of breath.

"Have we learned?" He asked. His voices so smooth it made Mikey wanna vomit. He didn't respond, instead he just let his head hang. His head felt light and couldn't concentrate on what was happening. He hiccupped, trying to stand up on his own but failed. He heard a small chuckle. Rictor was enjoying the sight of Michelangelo loosing his senses. He hated this guy. He hated these games he played but at the moment, Mikey couldn't focus enough to let out any anger.

"Just put me back in my cell please." He thought to himself. He felt the guards pick him up from the pit of his arms and drag him out from the room, leaving a very satisfied Rictor.

When Mikey made it back to his cell, he was thrown in harshly, but he didn't put up a fight. He was too tired to even try. After the door shut, he just laid there, enjoying the face he was able to lay down freely.

"My friend?" A small voice called. Mikey felt a wave of embarrassment flood through him. His friend was there with him and he couldn't help but feel ashamed that he couldn't hold him promise to save him. His friend looked over his body and saw the bruising from a beating he had endured and could also smell the strong sent of Alcohol lingering throught the small cell.

With a groan, Mikey got up slowly, leaning back on the wall he was so accustomed to. He hiccupped once more, still feeling the lingering taste of the drink but felt strangely content with himself. Raphael always told him he couldn't hold his liquor. He looked over to his friend and saw he has not moved since Mikey left. His friend just watched him, observing, trying to predict what the turtle was going to do next. Mikey looked away and looked at the wall. He grabbed a stray rock that lay in the cell with them and shaking out of exhaustion and confusion, he started to carve into the wall.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Mikey spoke up, making his friend perk up his head when he heard Mikey give another hiccup.

"Anything." He simply said. Mikey continued to carve; the no lighting was a little hard but somehow was able to write out what he wanted. He chipped a piece of the wall and it hit him in the face but instead of flinching in pain he couldn't suppress the giggle that bubbled in his throat.

"Do you mind if I give you a name?" He asked, pausing looking over to the old lizard. His eyes were wide by the question. He looked into the young child's eyes and saw they were glazing, he wasn't fully there for some reason.

"I know-I know you had a name and I know you can't remember it, but, I think you deserve to have a name." Mikey said with a soft smile. The old man looked at this young light and saw the pureness in his eyes. His innocence, his soul was merely bruised. He was still the same young turtle he met months ago. For now, he was still Michelangelo.

"I would appreciate that." The lizard smile. Mikey gave a bigger smile. He turned back to the wall and continued to carve into the tough stone that threatened to break his small rock. Finally finished, he sighed in contentment. He looked to see he wrote down: LEO, DONNIE, RAPH, SPLINTER, MIKEY, CAL. The writing was a bit ragged and nothing compared to Mikey's normally bubbly writing but that drink was starting to make everything blur. Mikey has never been drunk but has seen Raph and Casey wasted like no tomorrow and wondered if this is what this feeling was. He hiccupped before feeling over the ruff rock and snickered. He wasn't laughing at the writing or the names he wrote down but was laughing at his own failure.

He looked over the last word he put.

"I hope you don't mind but I picked something kind of simple. You were right, I'm loosing my memory and I don't understand why. Calcifer is what first came to mind but I knew I couldn't remember that for long so I was thinking, maybe just Cal." His eyes glowed with hope it made the lizards heart jump, feeling the same hope the turtle did. He nodded in agreement and Mikey took that offer.

For a while they sat in silence, only the occasional hiccup from the turtle, until Mikey shifted slightly, feeling the pull of his injuries from the beating and could still taste the lingering taste of vodka, stilled in his mouth.

"Can I ask you another question?" Mikey peeped. Cal looked at him and nodded. Before asking, Mikey tried to stand only to fall back down and hit his head against the wall. Letting out a pack of small giggles, Cal looked at the turtle and was curious to know what did Rictor do to him. Mikey looked at the lizard, head rolling slightly.

"Did you loose a fight?" Silence. "I'm just asking because you have been in that same spot since I got here and usually your suppose to be in a fight. Also, they only bring one tray of food and enough water to suffice for one person. So, did you loose?" Mikey asked again. Cal looked at him intently. He could tell Mikey was fighting off another gain of laughs. They weren't laughs for him, they were just a subconscious act activated by what ever Mikey was originally dinking.

"Yes. The beast I fought gave me mercy. I had suffered form many injuries and still a few of my ribs are cracked and a bone in my leg is badly fractured. That is why I do not move." He explained. Mikey felt a twinge in his heart. He no longer felt the earge to laugh. His head clearing just slightly enough to have his mind start to think of his previous actions. He wondered how the dragon was doing. What he suffering? Did he wish Mikey dead for pulling mercy? Mikey shook his head viciously, clearing all those thoughts from his head only to have it flood with a fuzzy cloud and he leaned back looking back at the words he wrote. He remembered their names, but couldn't picture their faces anymore. Not even Raphael's eyes that stuck so clearly in his head before. He sighed as he placed his head on his knees, and curled tightly, only thought was to try and remember something. Anything would put his mind at ease. Even the alcohol couldn't mask the pain he felt and right now, he wished it would.

* * *

Master Splinter sat on his mat, in deep meditation trying to reach his lost, young, son. He felt the walls of Michelangelo's mind and that they were blocked by some external force. The hurting feeling in his soul was radiating off of his body he could almost taste it. This feel was uncomfortable and it was making Splinter tired but he knew he couldn't stop in chance that he might loose his son forever. Splinter couldn't help but feel guilt seep deeply into his heart. He took in these young boys to raise them, teach them, love them, and protect them, and that night, he couldn't protect his youngest. Although they fight, they are free to do much; they were all still children and needed much to learn. He feared for Michelangelo more then anyone else not because he was the weakest but because of his insight. He didn't have the instinct to fight like his brothers did. He wanted to always compromise, find a solution instead of physical harm. He saw the beauty in everything but that clouded the darkness that lingered behind the light. Splinter wondered if that is what Michelangelo was doing now.

The creak of the sliding doors brought Master Splinter back to reality when he saw his son walk into the room.

"Raphael, something you wish to discuss?" He asked. The red-banded turtle looked up at his father and nodded. Splinter gestured him to kneel in front of him which he quickly replied. As he sat, Splinter took note that it seemed his son was in deep thought.

"What is the matter Raphael?" He asked. Raph bit his lip before looking up to his father.

"Master, me and the guys were talking and I know Leo or Don wont come to you to talk about this but I gotta try." He admitted. Splinter cocked his head to the side, functioning his son's words.

"What is it?" Asking again. He could tell his son was nervous to talk for some reason and Splinter was getting anxious to know what has gotten his strongest so riled up.

"You-you remembered when you taught us that one thing? That spiritual connection thing back when we were kids and you told us to never use this technique and you taught us it only so we know not to use it?" Raph asked. Splinter sighed predicting Raph's question. To use the spiritual connection to get to Michelangelo to find him.

"Raphael, I know you are concerned for your brothers well being an-"

"Please hear me out Masta." He pleaded. Splinter stopped and looked at his son.

"You remember that one time for a whole month; we were all getting really weird feelings, like warm feelings. Happy thoughts all the time and just everything bubbly for the entire month and then one day everyone felt depressed for a while?" He took a breath and looked at his father. "And we found out it was Mikey using that spiritual connection and so we felt what he felt? He was doing it unconsciously and he had to take extra training to control it?" He finished waiting for a reply from his father to only gain a small nod.

"I think-no, I know its Mikey trying to contact us." Raph admitted.

"That is not possible." Splinter said.

"How? We all know how to do it and-"

"And you all know the dangers of using that technique. You can loose your spirit in the crossing worlds." "I know sensei but maybe Mikey is doing it subconsciously like he did before. You're the one who always says he has unique skill when it comes to the insights and spiritual and crap. What's stopping him from him doing it now?" Raph's anger was beginning to rise, his impatience showing through his armor of emotions. He was frustrated and it was all about to come out.

"What would give you the idea he would use that technique instead of the mental connection I have taught you specifically to use in these certain situations?" Splinter countered. Raph stood up, his defenses going up.

"Because maybe he can't! Maybe there's something stopping him from doing so! I think he's using the Spiritual thing because all of us have a dreading feeling in our souls right now and don't sit there and tell me you don't feel it too Masta Splinter." He pointed at his father. Splinter didn't respond but listened to his son's idea. It could be possible this is what Michelangelo was doing, but he knew the dangers, he knew the consequences so why try it? Unless he was in that much of trouble then it could be better explained.

He gave his hot-headed son a hard look.

"Father please, we need to do something. Mikey's in trouble. That feeling were getting, its not anxiety, it's not our fear, its Mikey's I know it is. We can't sit around here waiting for the Daimyo we either have to go get him and bring him back or look for Mikey ourselves. I think if we use the Spiritual-"

"No." Splinter cut in. Raph's heart fell suddenly. His hope his father would understand this need to find his brother would be enough but he was turned down so easily.

"w-what do you mean no?" Raph asked the irritation in his voice clearly obvious and was rising.

"I will not risk my sons do to such a task."

"Then you do it! Ya got the most training for it you can! You wont get trapped you know you wont so what's stopping you?" Raph yelled.

"Raphael calm down." Splinter instructed, standing up as well. His anger was clear to the turtle but Raph didn't care. This wasn't fair and this wasn't right. They had the chance to get Mikey, find him and yet their father was refusing to.

"What? Are ya afraid I'm might be right? While you, Don, and Leo dance around the subject that Mikey is actually into some deep shit and yet you wanna sugar coat it by saying he's fine because he hasn't contacted any of us yet? Is that what it is? You don't want to be proven wrong?" Raph was taunting, trying to make his father realize they needed to try, trying anything to get a hold of Mikey, see if he's okay. He's calling for them, sending out signals for help and here they all are, ignoring the signals like they're nothing to worry about.

"Raphael control yourself!" He commanded walking closer to his son, which he instantly walked backwards turning his shell to his father.

"You know what? Forget it. I thought I give it a try and tell you what's up but obviously you're just as dunce as the others. What ever Ill find Mikey myself." Raph walked out the room and slammed the sliding doors, making them shake slightly. Splinter placed a paw on his head and sighed. He understood his son's frustration for they are the same as his. Splinter thought and maybe Raphael did have a point. Maybe this was Michelangelo trying to contact them but Splinter feared the risks. He knew if he did try the spiritual connection he would see and feel everything Michelangelo does. He feared of any pain his son was feeling, how scared he might be, and how he would be reminded on how he failed to protect him. But in the end, that was what Raphael was trying to say. Sometimes, you have to break the rules in order to get the answers you are looking for.

Splinter took his seat back on the mat and put his hand on his thighs and bowed his head. Taking a deep breath, he began his journey of the outer body experience looking for Michelangelo.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone I hope the story is to your liking! And to warn you all I will be changing the rating next chapter so warning for now things will be getting more disturbing so turn back now! But I hope you all are enjoying the story and please Review and tell me what you think.


	8. The 8 Mile

The clacking noise of the steel toed boots echoed through the hollow hallway as Rictor made his way down the corridor to a large set of doors. The doors were heavy as he pushed them open to reveal a large, circled room. A single pit sat in the middle of the room with a fire burning brightly.

Taking the steps forward, Rictor made it to the middle, standing next to the fire. He looked down to the fire, seeing that it made a mirror of the subjects he studied. He grinned as he watched the flames dance and it gave him the images of Raphael and his father arguing. Putting his hands behind his back, he grinned to himself as he watched the old rat sit himself back on his mat and continued trying to reach his son.

"He is attempting to break the barrier my lord." A dark voice announced. Rictor looked up to the welcoming shadows of the room to show three large creatures, appearances covered by large, black coats. Their thin, branch like arms hung in front of them as if they stood like trees waiting for a response of their master.

"How long has he been attempting the connection?" Rictor asked looking up at the creatures.

"In this dimension, for almost a week. In theirs, a few moments master." Another spoke up, their voice more raspy then the other. Rictor went through his ideas in his head, trying to think of a way to watch them squirm. Michelangelo has been back in his cell for almost two weeks. He has a fight set up for him soon but knew that would not be enough to entertain Rictor. He wants to see fear in those eyes filled with so much hope. He wanted to see the orbs fill with tears and stain that face that showed no scars. He wanted to hear him beg for forgiveness, bow at the bottom of Rictor's feet and plead for mercy. He sighed in content, picturing the young teenager filled with panic and agony, needing to see his dreams destroyed and replaced with agonizing nightmares. To picture his body broken and bruised and asking for death.

Rictor was never the kind to do these things to someone but did enjoy making others do his bidding, so he can sleep at night knowing he got his satisfaction without ever touching a hair. He looked back up at the guardians. These creatures controlled the barriers around his dimension and allowed no one to enter unless they were told to by Rictor. He controlled these beings by the palm of his hand for they wanted to see the same things he did. Destruction was a common goal for both he and these guardians.

"Sir you must know one thing." The third spoke, this one with a more feminine tone. "The one known as Michelangelo has somehow passed our barriers and has been contacting the others from the past dimension." Rictor looked up, squinting his eyes slightly.

"How is that possible if your barrier is unbreakable?" Rictor asked, irritated by the nuisances this was beginning to be. How much he has learned about the young terrapin and how much he has underestimated him. He wondered if just played dumb and in the end he was actually quite intelligent,

"We do not know my lord." The first one spoke. "But we are certain he is doing so unintentionally. But, the one known as Raphael has taken note and is also trying to access passing the barrier." The creature explained. Rictor, intrigued by this new information, looked back into the fire to see Raphael shoving pass his brothers and heading outside near a pond, where he took a seat and tried to meditate.

"Poor choice Raphael, you really should have listened to your father." Rictor said to the fire as an idea came to his mind. Putting panic in the brothers is something he was interested in.

"Open the barrier and allow the rat to enter. Let the father see the condition of his son within the next twenty-four hours. A Father has the right to know how his son is doing." Rictor took a step back and turned around facing the door and continued to walk.

"What about the brother?" The raspy one asked. Rictor stopped in place. A pregnant pause past and without turning around he said, "Play with him, make his squirm." And continued walking, making it his goal that today, Michelangelo will break and he will wish for death.

Rictor continued walking passed his office and down on of the corridors to a cell. Banging on the door a few times he heard a growl and appeared were glowing red eyes that shined brightly in the light but nothing else was shown in the darkness.

"Rictor, what do I owe the pleasure." The voice, sounding young and healthy. Rictor leaned up against the wall.

"I have a proposition for you. I know how lonely it must get being in that cell all by yourself and I feel you have a need for a . . . release." He started. A pause filled the hallway till heard a pleasurable growl.  
"Go on." The voice called. Rictor smirked as he tilted his head, looking forward to the wall in front of him, picturing the events to come in his head.

"What is your opinion on small, young, turtles?"

* * *

Mikey panted slightly as he sat with his elbows on his knees while he leaned back on the wall of his cell. He just got done doing some exercises trying to clear his head. Being in this cell for so long was beginning to suffocate him. When he thought of how small the cell actually was he thought of the room he as placed in as a punishment. Mikey shook his head trying not to think of that. He ran his fingers over the still healing bruises on his arms when he took the beating from the guards. To Mikey, this was nothing, fighting is what he did for a living so he wasn't too worried about it but knew he could only take so much of it before some serious damage was taken in.

He looked over to his friend to see he was rasping slightly for breath. He explained to him how he did have some broken ribs and wouldn't be surprised if they were piercing at his lungs but knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. Mikey placed his head on his arms and started to think of his family. When his memory started to get foggy, he would look at the names he wrote on the wall, never loosing sight of who they were. Many times he has tried to meditate, trying to find his father or his brothers but still no luck. There was this wall, blocking his way through mental connection. He sighed as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"You are troubled my friend?" Cal asked. Mikey looked over at the old lizard and shrugged.

"Just home sick. It's been so long and I still haven't made contact with my family. I can see why. Were floating on a hollow rock for crying out loud no wonder they haven't found me yet." Deep in the back of his mind he questioned if they even wanted to find him. If they were taking this long on purpose. He hated thinking like that but he couldn't help it. He tried to rationalize but that was Donnie's department.

"I am sure your family is looking for you as hard as they can my friend." The old lizard assured. Mikey shrugged and looked away from his friend.

"Your family sounds like you all have a strong bond with one another. You are strong my friend and I feel as though so are your brothers and your father. You are too kind and too innocent to rot in this place and I know your family knows this as well and they will stop at nothing to find you. You will beat this my friend." The lizard smiled. Mikey looked at him and gave him a side smirk before dropping back down to a solid face.

"Do you think your family is still looking for you?" Mikey asked not trying to be rude but simply out of curiosity. Cal sighed and looked to the side.

"Deep down I feel I have no family. I feel I lost them long before I was taken here so I knew no one searched for me. But, if I did, if I had a son, I would hope he was a sweet and hopeful as you are. Your father must treasure you so much, as I would if you were my own." He smiled. Mikey couldn't help but give a chuckle. His father did always baby him. Even though Leo was favored when it came to training and fighting, Mikey was favored when it came to being Splinter's son. Master Splinter always protected him, always cared for him. Mikey now questions if that was the right thing to do. To baby him so much more then the rest of his brothers. To allow him to keep his child-likeness. Mikey really missed his father but was happy to have Cal in this cell with him. It's like having an alternate version of his father with him. Mikey smiled and his eyes brightened up.

"Well if you like me so much you'll love my brothers. I have a feeling you and-l" Mikey stopped. He struggled trying to remember his brother's name. He looked back at the wall. Leo._ His name is Leo_ his mind was yelling at him, reminding him to never forget. His eyes dimmed slightly and gave a small smile to his friend.

"I have a feeling you would really like Leo." He said quietly. Cal can see the pain in the little ones eyes as he started to forget and was having a hard time remembering.

"Do not fret too much my friend please, keep your hope strong." He said. Mikey only nodded in return before looking to the ground, organizing the thoughts in his head.

They both jumped slightly as they watch the door open to show the guards standing there. Mikey's heart began to thump radically, like a drum that didn't know when to stop. He feared of being placed in another fight. He hoped he would be found first before being put back in that place again, to fight off for his life and be placed in another position he couldn't handle. He couldn't surpass the small shiver he felt go down in his spine. He forced his emotions at bay and he wiped away any emotion that showed on his face and showed a solid look. He gulped when heard one growl.

"Outside." It growled. Mikey didn't want to leave. Something wasn't right about this. He felt his stomach turn slightly from his nervousness.

"My friend you are fine, they are merely telling you, you are going outside for a little while, you are not in danger." Cal assured. Mikey heard what his friend was saying but it wasn't processing. He stared up at the guards for a while longer before finally deciding to get up. Slowly, easing his way up, leaning up against the wall he could the cracks of his aching joints while he stood. He looked back at his friend who gave him an encouraging nod before he was escorted out of his cell.

Mikey began to observe these soldiers that worked for Rictor. Large lizard type creatures wearing outfits of a ninja but Mikey could only guess that they knew nothing of Ninjitsu in any way. He also took note they all looked the same and none of them said more then two words at the most. It was like they didn't have their own lives but listened to whatever orders they were addressed to do. The walk down the abandoned hallways was dead silent besides the sound of the guard's large boots clanging against the floor. Mikey took note he didn't have his cuffs on. Rictor must know Mikey won't try and escape again. Mikey kept his head down, remembering the failure of trying to leave, how weak he was defending himself off from the guards, how terrified he was being in the soulless room. He clenched his jaw, keeping control of his emotions once more.

Before he knew it, they came to a stop and Mikey looked up to see sunlight. He was lost of breath when he actually felt heat from the suns raze. He looked to see the wired gate and it opened and Mikey couldn't help but to smile. He was outside, outside in the open space, breath easily and knowing there were no walls to clamp around him. At this moment in time, was his heaven.

Mikey thought about why he was given such a gift and did remember he won his fight and he was suppose to get certain privileges but thought they were taken away after his attempt to escape. The sinking feeling he was getting was back and felt there was something wrong, but was soon clouded by a feeling of content when he stepped out to the yard and looked up to the sky to see bright blue skies with a few clouds. The sun shown brightly as if it was smiling down at Michelangelo. Mikey smiled softly enjoying the openness of this yard but the smiled soon faded when he looked around to see others watching him. These creatures varied greatly from the slimiest to the bulkiest. Mikey to a gulped as he was shoved into the yard and watched the guards behind him shut the gate. He bit his lip and looked to see everyone was staring at him with an intense look. His heart was echoing in his ear, but ignoring all thoughts to run; he stood up straight and took a deep breath before walking in deeper into the court yard.

Mikey kept his gaze straight, ignoring the burning feeling he was getting, knowing the rest were staring.

"_Ignore them, just ignore them_." He told himself. There was no way he was going to let anyone ruin his one time chance to actually have a little peace. Mikey didn't realize but he was being followed by a small group of fighters, lead by a canine creature whose smirk was wide, reaching from cheek to cheek. He stood a few inches taller then Michelangelo and was much bulkier then the small mutant was.

Mikey stood next to the wired fence, separating them from a wide field. Mikey looked out in desperation. The field was green and in the distant were trees, tress similar to the ones at the old farm house. How much he wanted just to go out there and explore and enjoy the beauty of nature. Mikey with a attentive move, place his hand through the wholes of the fence but quickly recalled as he felt a shock of electricity go through his hand and saw the image of the beautiful and breathtaking scenery falter as if a polarized photo being shaken till the image showed.

A few moments passed till the till the holograph stayed in place once again and Michelangelo stood there, disappointment flowed through his face. He wondered if he'll ever in his lifetime see something like this again, only tangible to his touch. Living as a mutant turtle had his perks, but there was so much he would never experience and wondered if this is the closest he'll ever get to normality, for it only to be mocked in his face being in a world like this, where normality was the strange.

Mikey yelped as he felt his body twisted and his back shoved against the fence; He winced and looked up to meet eyes with his attacker to show the canine staring down at him. He let out a small gasp when he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten and scowled at the canine.

"Well lookie what we got here boys." He said looking between the four other creatures that stood with him. Mikey almost forgot he wasn't the only fighter who was trapped here against his will. Mikey took note that this being looked fairly young, maybe a few years older then Mikey. Mikey scrunched his snout when he smelt this person's musk flood the small area he was put in. His heart was racing not out fear but out of the anxiety of being crowded the way he was.

"The name is Miles, what your name shellback?" He asked. His tone was taunting. It was as if he was testing in some kind of way that Michelangelo to understand. Mikey was more then willing to answer him, let him know who he was and make him back off but his mind froze. What was his name? Mikey looked away, confusion taking over, he couldn't remember it. Now that he sat there and truly thought about it, no one announced him by his name here in this place, replacing his identity with petty nicknames and meaningless remarks, not even his friend in his cell called him by his name. He wrote it on the wall. What did it say? His mind was interrupted by the sound of laughter.

"Well lookie lookie, it seems someone can't remember, Ill remind you who you are." He growled. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side and realized it was the one named Miles punched him in his sensitive sides. He hiss in pain but was able to block the next blow. Mikey growled as he brought his leg up and quickly brought his leg up and kicked Miles out of the way, watching his stammer a few feet back. He heard the growls of his companions and watched as they tried to attack, Mikey, faster then they were, dodge two flying punches and swiped his foot underneath one of them and knocked him to the ground. He then grabbed another by the shoulder and flipped him behind his back and watched as the creature made contact with the fence, as it vibrated slightly, The other two, trying to run at him were to dense to realize Mikey jumped into the air, grabbing both of their heads and crashing them together. Mikey watched as the men went down with a thud, dizziness clouding their judgment.

Mikey grimaced slightly, realizing he pulled on some of his old wounds. He didn't have long to relax till he felt a fist make contact to his cheek, making his stumble backwards. He looked up to get another crashing fist, and another, and another. Mikey found himself holding his body up with the use of the fence, gasping for breath, feeling the bone in his beak shift and move. He was apprehended by the men and they held his arms as Miles continued his blows to the face.

Mikey opened and closed his jaw, feeling the saliva and blood mixing together and falling slowly onto the floor. Where are the guards? Don't they see this happening? He gasped as his head started to pound. He felt his cheeks being pinched and his head being thrusted up. He made eye contact with this beast. His eyes so hollow with no sign of peace, only rage and war were searing in those orbs. Mikey struggled, fighting off the limbs holding him down. He heard a chuckle.

"We got fighter boys!" Miles called out, his claws dug into Mikey's chin. "I like it when I get a fighter but what else I can expect from the recent Battle Nexus Champion." He growled. Mikey stopped his fighting and looked up to the captor. "Oh yes I know everything about you, ya little shell back. " He licked his lips. His growl was deep and it made Mikey's skin crawl.

"You see, I don't see very many, turtles so I got a lot of questions," Miles brought his other hand and ran it over Mikey's collarbone to where his skin and Plastron met, leaving a white trail from the pressure of his claw pressing into Mikey's skin. "I have to ask, what you look like without your shell," He brought his hand down to his side and hooked his hand under his shell and jerked viciously. Mikey clamped his jaw shut to keep back his groan. "Pity, I thought you could just slip out of it, looks like you're connected." He grinned. He ran his hand back over his collar bone and up his neck, fingering around the blood that dripped down his neck.

"What happens if I crack your shell? Hm. Will you bleed out? Will pieces of you just drip out like a water balloon? Ha, maybe you might just explode." He chuckled thinking his jokes are funny.

"You're a moron." Mikey hoarsed out, having a hard time talking with his jaw felt swollen and puffy. Miles narrowed his eyes at him and grinned.

"You talk big for a little turtle." He growled as he punched him again, making Mikey cough out some of the blood that landed on the dusty ground. A silence was filled besides the chuckling of the dog like creature. Miles raked his eyes all over Mikey's smaller form.

"You're the one who took down dragon face?" He asked? "Or can't you remember? It must be a bitch to loose so much memory in so little time." He taunted. This guy reminded Michelangelo of a school bully with some serious daddy issues he would sometimes see in some of the crime shows his father and Leo would watch. And dragon face? He couldn't use something more proper to call him? Mikey hung his head, not wanting to look at this guy anymore. Miles crouched down and looked up at Mikey.

"You did mercy on him right?" He asked. Mikey's eyes shot open. How did he know that? How did he know so much about him? Miles smiled at his reaction.

"Such a shame, I thought I was the only freak who pulled mercy but Ill promise you, your reasons are much different from mine." He growled. Mikey felt the sinking feeling of guilt enter the depths of his stomach. Miles was reading him like an open book, seeing every emotion that play through his face. He stood up and turned to the side and placed his hands behind his back and gave Mikey a side ways look.

"If it makes you feel better, he ended up taking himself out about two months ago." Mikey shot up, ignoring the protest of the pain in his head.

"Yo-you're lying." Mikey said in a hoarse whisper. Miles quirked his eye brow.

"Nope, sorry there shell back, he actually bashed his head into the wall of his cell till he couldn't move, took hours, blood everywhere, agonizing screams filling the cell block for hours I mean I was down the hall from that guy and boy did he scream. The nurse said he suffered for nearly twenty six hours. Poor guy." His tone sounded with so much mockery, as if the death of the dragon was nothing more then a joke to him, his attitude was so cold and cruel he couldn't believe that this guy was even talking like this the way he was. It was all a game to this guy it seemed, like the lives taken in this place were nothing more then pawns on a chess bored, sacrificed for greater players. He bent down and picked up a stray daisy and stood up and started to chew at the end of the flower.

"You know he had a family? I think, if I can recall, he had a kid. Two maybe." He shook his head in agreeing with himself, looking up at the sky, sorting out his thoughts.

"Rictor was gonna let him go home if he won the fight against you." He pointed the flower at Mikey. "But since he didn't, he was just going to rot, Never to see his beloved family, his, oh so loving friends,"  
"Shut the_ fuck up_!" Mikey growled. He panted harshly looking up at this being. He knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get under his skin but Mikey wouldn't have it. He won't let his guilt consume him. Miles faced him and struck him again, the force so strong it made his men shift slightly, trying to catch themselves. Mikey gasped, keeping his jaw open, allowing the blood to fall so it wouldn't flood his mouth, he would have allowed his legs to buckle under him if he wasn't being held up by these men.

"You have the nerve to talk to me like that? You're no better then I am, just a stray that no one wants, a mistake brought into the world to cause such chaos and destruction and to watch the rest of the world burn." He smirked. Mikey took a few breaths before looking up at Miles.

"Thanks for telling me your life story but I really don't give a-_fuck_!" He growled. Miles grinned at the burning soul, ruminating off of the small ones eyes. He took hold of Mikey's face once more and looked at him, past the blood covering the bottom half of his face.

"You know the color red really brings out your eyes, and yet you wear such an ugly color." He smirked. Mikey snarled when he insulted his bandana, chosen orange to represent who he was, what he stood for and here this man was trying to mock its very existence.

Mikey froze in fear when he felt the fur covered hand pressed down hard on his lower plastron.

"Wonder what else the color can bring out? Hmm?" He grinned pressing harder. Mikey struggled, trying to bring up his legs to kick him out of his way.

"Ge-get off of me!" He cried. Miles growled and almost purred as he felt the thin part of the plastron and felt the small slit and started to tease it slightly.

Mikey's eyes were wide, using ever instinct he had to get away, run, fight, do something.

"_Stop_!" He yelled, attempting to reason for him to end this, not this, especially in public. Mikey scrunched his eyes as tight as he could, trying to block the outside world out, trying to leave this place and escape to somewhere else. Mikey felt Miles paw leave his sensitive area and heard a strangled growl. Mikey cracked his eyes open to show the guards standing over Miles with a glowing electrode rod, up and running. Mikey felt relief flood his senses but soon was replaced with a white searing pain. He let out a strangle cry before hitting the hard ground under him. He gasped, trying to push himself up from the ground but found little use trying. His entire body felt like a cinderblock that he couldn't lift. Blood still trickling out of his mouth, he was forced up onto his feet, and handcuffed behind his back, knowing the next destination would be to Rictor's office. Mikey cursed to himself wishing he could just enjoy something without Rictor coming into the middle of his happiness. Mikey hung his head and was dragged through the corridors to Rictor's office, waiting for punishment.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello everyone! As you can see the rating has changed, I have been debating for about a month or so to put this scene and the next one in or not because I feared I would offend someone but I thought about how it will effect Mikey's character and the rest of his family. Next chapter is a fair warning and much is happening and I will be pulling some heart strings so please bear with me and if you must, you may leave at any time. But I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :) Thanks guys! See you next time!**_


	9. Lone Raph and Darkness

_A/N: Fair warning now, if you don't want to read disturbing things then walk away now. No I don't go into detail but you know what's happening so please read and enjoy, or walk away 0.0_

_Please Review though! :D_

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

The rapid sound of the pencil clanging against the metal tabled echoed loudly in the small room as Rictor sat back, looking at the door with so much intensely. He witnessed the fight outside in the court yard and watched as Michelangelo went limp for a mere second. Watching as the blood dripped from his snout down his tone body. Rictor growled picturing the pureness being scrubbed away from Mikey when Miles put his hands on him, teasing him gently enough to send a shiver down Rictor's spine. Leaning back in his chair he took a deep breath, relaxing himself knowing he shouldn't get himself too riled up. He sent his guards to grab both Miles and Mikey in hopes that his hypothesis will come true after he is done with the young turtle. He listened to the boots of the guards bringing the two fighters and opened the door harshly.

Rictor watched as the guards forced the two down on their knees. Miles made no noise but instead grinned up at Rictor. Mikey however, grunted when the guards pressed his foot on the inside of his calf, putting pressure on an old bruise that still wasn't fully healed. Rictor stood up slowly and dismissed his guards, looking down at the canine and the turtle. He sighed as if in disappointment while he looked at the two youngsters. He looked at Michelangelo, savoring the sight of the blood that painted his face and throat. He grinned for only a moment before replacing it with a thin line, looking down at the turtle with disappointment. He put his hands behind his back and titled his head.

"Oh little one, I allow you nothing more then a slight taste a freedom and instead of taking it into account, you get in a fight? You do realize this wasn't the game correct?" He asked Mikey. Mikey couldn't help but make a face of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't doing anything! I was minding my own business and this mutt came out of no where and attacked me!" Mikey raised his voice, heart pounding loudly, fearing it might break his eardrums. Rictor looked over to Miles, his smile never leaving his face.

"Miles is this true?" He asked half heartedly. Miles shifted slightly, cracking his neck. His grin turned into a taunting concerned frown.

"Oh no my lord that isn't how it was played out. I and my boys were just sitting around and all of a sudden he attacked me. Look, he bruised my chest pretty bad." Miles stuck out his hairy chest with the hint of sarcasm deep in his voice, showing Rictor the slight bruising in a shape of Mikey's foot, but that small injury on Miles was nothing compared to the bruising and bloody cuts all over Michelangelo.

"I merely defended myself, showing him he wasn't top dog in these games. He needs to know his place here in the fights." Miles continued, giving Mikey a desirable look. Mikey started to huff out his breath, unable to believe what was going on. They were playing him. They were pushing him around on a plate before they were ready to devour him whole.

"Oh really, you were just trying to teach him a lesson?" Rictor asked with a small grin forming on the side of his mouth. He narrowed his eyes down to Michelangelo, sitting there on his knees, hands cuffed behind his shell and looking at him with fearful eyes. This image wasn't enough. He needed more.

Rictor felt a pull, a spirit lingering. The rat. The guardians allowed the rat to finally break through. He gave a small chuckle. The rat was in it for a lifetime.

"Miles." He said. Miles looked up to Rictor to see he was motioning him to stand next to him. Slowly, giving a smirk to Mikey, he stood up and went in front of Rictor, meeting in height and in stance.

"Turn around." He commanded and Miles did more then apply. He turned swiftly on his heel and looked down at the small terrapin. Mikey was getting a sinking feeling. He didn't like where this was going. No matter what this was he knew he wasn't safe. He needed his brothers. He needed his father more then anything else right now. He finally understood they planned this out. They are trying to get at him and at this moment, he feared they just might.

Rictor was observing him, watching his body language changing radically, seeing the panic starting to arise. He took a key and undid the cuffs in Miles hands. Miles sighed in content and rubbed at his sore wrists. Rictor took a step back and took a seat back in his chair and took hold of his pencil, placing it on the side of his mouth.

"Please Miles, demonstrate what your intentions were so I can determine your punishment." He said coolly. Miles growled when he was granted his permission to take his meal into him completely. He looked at Mikey, with hungry eyes. Mikey smelt that smell again. A musky smell he was giving off and although they are not the same species, their animalistic sides stood out more then anything else. Mikey went on autopilot and stood up, turning to run at the door. By the time he turned, he felt an arm land hard onto his carapace and made him hit his chin onto the tough ground. Hearing the crunch and the taste of new blood only meant he must have broken a couple of teeth. He was in daze for a few moments till he felt that furry paw move his sharp claws down his thigh, and down in between his legs. He gasped and complete panic overtook him. He swung him body over and pushed Miles off of him with the work of his foot gaining some leverage. Even though he was pushed back, he quickly retracted, pulling Mikey so he was lying on his shell and began to pound on him mercifully. Again and again the sound of flesh being pounded in over and over again. Rictor sat there, listening to the squishy noise of the blood splattering slightly; watching the splashes of the crimson colored liquid hit the floor in such a graceful matter, splashing like a painting.

Finally after what seemed to be a decade, the sound of the soft flesh being smashed had subsided and was replaced with the sound of gasping breath being taken in roughly. Rictor looked over the damage to see the swells beginning to form on the top of Mikey's head, the bruising on his cheeks and right underneath his eyes where you can see past his bandana. His mouth gaped open requesting for breath but seemed he wasn't getting enough. Rictor growled he noticed there were still no sign of tears.

Mikey opened his eyes slowly, pain flooding his body like a river when he tried to look around, the taste of iron flooded his mouth and he felt like he was going to vomit. His sight was swimming greatly and felt he might have a concussion. He looked past miles to see the ceiling was dancing to sound of his heart beat, slowly and threatening to stop at any moment. His eyes were so heavy but knew he couldn't sleep; he couldn't leave his body to this beast. This creature was not holding back his punches and Mikey was beginning to feel the aftermath of his beating. His hands, tightly bound behind him, were beginning to go numb from the pressure of his weight being on top of the appendages. He desperately tried to move, do anything he could but his body protested greatly, refusing to give him the comfort that he still had control.

He looked to see Miles looking down at him, praising himself for the work he had done. This was nothing to him. He didn't even break a sweat but instead broke into a large smile that mocked Mikey. He felt the tears threatening to prick the sides of his eyes but Mikey wouldn't have it. He will not give in. No matter what these monsters do to him he will never stop fighting, he won't ever give in.

He yelped in pain as he felt Miles rolling him over. His face meeting the floor once again and a ruff hand held his hip in place so he couldn't move. Mikey whimpered slightly, trying anything he could to get out of this grasp, to leave this situation. At this moment he wished he was like Leo. He wish he could be as bold as he was and fight off with what ever strength he had, but in the end Mikey knew, he wasn't Leo. As much as he wished he was fearless, as much as he wished he was stronger, he wasn't and it was crushing his heart to know, he will never be as good as his brothers.

Mikey froze, feeling something hard against his thigh. Heart jumped into his throat as he began to struggle, fighting off with anything he could. He needed to. He needed something! He needed his father more then anything.

"Master splinter, Master _Splinter_!" He whispered harshly, wishing his prayers could somehow get answered, that his father will come to save him at any moment. How much he was terrified, how helpless he was. He wanted his family, he wanted to go home. His breathing was tough, drowning in his own blood that pulled under his lips, Pain from his fractured beak coursing down gut, making it twist in a knot.

_"Master Splinter help me!"_ He thought as he shut his eyes tight, feeling the hard shaft penetrate him hard. Suddenly, a burst a pain shot through his body like a dagger, piercing him over and over again. Grounding his teeth together tightly, holding back his scream of pain, clenching his eyes, holding back the tears filled with pain from plastering his face. He felt the burning sensation and grunted in pain when his attacker began to move, hearing growl in accomplishment. He sensed the eyes of Rictor burning down on him. He was watching this horrid freak show and was enjoying every second of it, the pain he felt, the shame, all of it. It was exactly what Rictor wanted and there was nothing Mikey could do about it.

_"Father please help me!"_ His mind screamed before everything went numb.

* * *

Master Splinter fell forward off of his mat, letting out a yelp of pain as he landed on his side, clenching his chest tightly as he could, trying to regulate his breathing as best as he could. He felt it. He felt everything. His sons pain, his emptiness, his loneliness. He witnessed the bruises, the beatings, and the….assault. Everything like a movie playing in his head and was stuck on reply, to fool with his own emotions. He placed his right palm on the ground, pushing himself up slightly, feeling utterly weak. He saw the walls, he saw the guardians, he saw the man who took his youngest away from him. Splinter snarled when the image of the devil with his curved smirk came to his mind. He did this on purpose. He allowed Master Splinter to see that slight bit of information to see his reaction, to take pleasure from his pain.

Splinter let out a couple of gasps when he felt he had failed his son, no matter what happened h was always there to protect them as best as they could and now, he sees his son on the verge of breaking that innocent soul of his and he couldn't do anything about it.

After a few moments, he placed both hands down on the floor and lifted himself up slowly as he kept his gaze on the floor. Raphael was right, there was so much more happening then they could ever imagine. He sighed and placed his hand on his head, trying to organize the scattered parts of memory they left him with. He eyes suddenly shot open in remembering something through the passageway. A green body passing by him in determination to get to his destination but went in the opposite direction that Splinter did. Raphael made the spiritual connection but the guardians manipulated it so he didn't go to Michelangelo. A new sense a fear entered his mind as he rushed to his feet and crashed through the doors and almost hitting Donatello and Leonardo who were watching him with worry. Where did Raphael be lead to?

* * *

Raphael walked down the dark hallway, watching the light flicker slightly, showing the cells from the sides of him. Even though this was a spiritual form, he could still get hurt and needed to keep an eye close to his surroundings. As he walked he couldn't help the fluttering of his heart. He wasn't afraid of his new surrounding but feared what he might find. He followed what he believed was Mikey calling for him, so with no hesitation he followed the sound. He knew this was dangerous, he knew he was risking so much at this very moment but he didn't care. He needed to know if he was still able to save his baby brother.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard a sound, the only sound he has heard since he came into this place. The sound of crying. Raphael was a bit confused by the sound because it sounded so foreign but had a feeling he knew who it belonged to. He continued to walk down the hallway, looking to see the walls were rotting away, the cells were rusted and creaking slightly. Was this were Mikey was? Is this the kind of place he has been kept in? He came in front of a cell, the door was closed but the crying was loud enough to even pass the large metal door. Raph licked his lips before pushing the door open, hearing it creak loudly, making him hesitate slightly. He took a step in to see the deep cell with nothing inside of it besides a figure standing at the wall opposite where Raph was. The light from the hallway showed Michelangelo standing against the wall, his shell towards Raph and his head was down, his sniffling was loud but never looked back at Raphael. Raph gulped when he felt his heart skip a beat. His brother, standing there with bruises and cuts all across his arms, his shell cracked on the side, revealing some of the insides hidden far away from public view. Blood, so much blood coaxing his thighs and ran down till they hit the floor of the metal cell. His bandana, torn and tattered, hung limply around his neck.

Raph was shocked and disgusted; he allowed this to happen they all did. He took a tentative step forward, closing the distance between him and Mikey. With another lick of his lips, he called out,

"Mikey?" His voice was soft, not wanting to frighten him. His crying suddenly stopped, and Raph could see his shoulders tense.

"Raphie?" the voice was small, almost non existent. His voice crackled and so frail it broke Raph's heart in two.

"Ya, its me Mikey, its Raphie boy," He tool another small step towards his younger brother. Mikey moved his head slightly, still covered by the shadows of the room. Raph heard the small gasps and the crying beginning once again.

"Raphie, is-is that really you?" He asked so innocently, so broken Raph had to hold back the break in his voice. He felt his throat start to close from all the emotion he was feeling. He was so angry all he wanted to do was find the bastards who did this to his baby bro and make them pain but right now he knew, he had to be there for him or else he might loose him forever.

"It's really me Mikey." He tried to assure the youngest, hoping he would at least look at him. He heard the intake of breath, sounding almost groggy in a way.

"Whe-where have you been? It-it hurts so much Raphie. I w-waited for you guys, b-but I've been so a-alone." He took a heave of breath, crying his heart out. Raph another step forward, wanting a better look at Mikey but lost himself in his guilt.

"Mikey I am so, so sorry bro. We should have came sooner, I should have came sooner. But Im here now Mikey and I need you to tell me where you are and who did this to you so you can come home. You'll be safe now Mikey." Raph held out his hand in hopes his brother would take it and hope he can figure something out. Suddenly, Mikey stopped his heaving of breath, he was completely still for a moment. He brought his hand up to the loose bandana and tugged it till it fell to the ground.

Suddenly, Raph felt a cold chill fill his body, as if he walked out on a cold, winter's day. Something wasn't right. He tried to take a step back but felt his feet were planted firmly to the ground and he couldn't move.

"The hell..." He grumbled, grunted trying to pull his feet up but couldn't. They wouldn't budge, not even when he tried to wiggle his toes. He looked back up to see Mikey was now facing his, his head still down. Raph took notice of the blood trailing down his plastron in easy streams, outlining all his scutes and scars. He saw the dark blotches all around his plastron. Raph has his mouth open slightly and felt panic. This wasn't Mikey. This was something else and he could tell now, it wasn't friendly. Raph continued to fight at the invisible restraints on his feet.

"You see…The problem with you being here...Raphael..." he voice was low. Lowest Raph has ever heard his voice. It sent a chill down his spine as his breathing increased. He needed to get out of here soon, this wasn't right none of it was. Raph's breath hitched when he saw a smile twitch on the side of Mikey's lips as he walked close enough to Raphael that he was no longer hidden beneath the shadow. Raph stood there, shaking slightly, in total horror. His mouth opened wider as he looked at his brother. His throat was slashed, his eyes were wide and wild, and like a mad man you would see only in an asylum.

"The problem is Raphie Boy is that Im already dead." He spoke darkly, his features turned crazed, smirked lop sided, bearing only a side of his teeth, chuckling slightly. Raph was too late. His brother was gone and he couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly, the silent restraints were removed and Raphael stumbled back. He looked at the cell door and dashed to the opening to only have it slammed in his face hard. The whole room went dark and he began to bang harshly against the door. He grunted harshly putting all his effort into trying to knock down the door but stopped when he heard a rough chuckling. Raph took a couple of strong breaths before turning into the darkness. He listened, hearing nothing more then the sound of the blood pounding in his head. Wishing he had his Sais right now, he felt a little defenseless. Whoever or whatever that thing was, it was mocking the memory of his brother and he was going to take that. He growled, taking another step closer into the darkness, still hearing nothing besides his own feet touching the floor. He waited to have his eyes adjust to the darkness but it never happened.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a cold breath near his cheek.

"Boo." He whispered before dragging Raphael into the pits of darkness.

* * *

Master Splinter ran. He ran as fast as he could, abandoning his walking stick long ago. He had to get Raphael before it was too late. With Donatello and Leonardo hot on his tracks, they made it down to the small pond, where they saw Raph sitting there, legs folded and hands gripping his knees roughly. Splinter slid and looked at his son. His body shivering, shaking like a tree loosing its leaves in the wind. Blood trickled slowly from his mouth as his eyes were scrunched tightly together. His breathing was tough and knew he was fighting, fighting not to loose his soul in the passing world.

Master Splinter worked fast as he got behind Raphael, paying no attention to his other sons who were still trying to understand what was going on. He knew he would have time to explain once they were able to retrieve Raphael. He place one arm around his middle and his other paw over his eyes, covering them tightly and placed his face by his cheek by his ear slit. Splinter felt the fully body shakes, and the small grunt, mixed with the sound of a whimper. He needed to get him home, needed to bring him back now.

"Raphael, I need you to listen to me very carefully." He closed his eyes whispering softly into his ear, trying to follow his spirit but was losing sight. His soul was surrounded by darkness, that mans face, appearing once again. He was playing with Raphael's mind to a great extent, making him separated and showing him his greatest fear. Splinter concentrated, ignoring the stares of the two other sons. Focusing all his energy, he would make it his goal to contact Raphael.

* * *

Raph was breathing harshly, bending forward, and resting his hands on his knees. He was fighting with a damn shadow, no matter how many times he sung at the bastard he always seemed to miss. Wiping the stray blood from his split mouth he growled and was filled with anger.

"Why don't you stop hiding and stop fuck'n runn'n you damn coward!" He screamed, hearing his voice echoed back at him. He heard it again, that deranged laughter coming from the imposter.

"Boy Raph, you never learned how to keep that anger of your under control." That voice taunted. It sounded like his brother so much, it made Raphael cringe. He bared his teeth and growled in response.

"What's the matter Raph? Ashamed what you did to me?" This, fake appeared in front of him, his taunting plastered across his face.

"I didn't do that to you!" He growled, swinging his fist and Mikey quickly dodged it with no issue at all. Raph's anger was building, bubbling greatly he thought he was going to blow his top. Mikey smirked at, allowing the blood on his neck to flow freely as it wanted.

"Oh but you did Raphie boy. You couldn't protect me. They beat me. They used me and finally after I was nothing more then a broken toy, they threw me away." He taunted some more.

"Shut up." Raph growled, clenching his fist tightly, growling between his teeth.

"I begged to be saved, hoping my brothers who swore they would protect to come and take me away from this, hell I was in. But you never showed. I'm rotting in a cell as we speak big bro and you. Still. Haven't. Found. Me." He grinned wider, stretching the paper like skin that was beginning to flake on his face.

"I said _shut your fucking mouth_!" He screamed, charging straight on to Mikey. Mikey stood there and smiled. He anticipated this. He wanted this to happen.

Suddenly, Raph was grabbed. He looked down with rounded eyes to see shadow-like hands gripping at his feet, pulling his harshly down to the ground. He growled, fighting off the shadows but their hold was strong. Raph felt it, the fear, the pain his brother felt. The shadows consuming him all around. His breathing quickened, still struggling to break free. He yelled in frustration, fighting with everything he had. He won't go down like this, he won't loose his soul to the dark, and he won't allow it! He let out a bellowing yell and suddenly the room was flooded with light. This light, piercing to his eyes, made him cringed but also saw Mikey back away from it. Then he heard it, Master Splinter's voice. He was telling him to follow his voice, do not follow the darkness, to come back and quickly. Raphael was more then willing to listen when he felt the darkness leave his lower body.

About to take off, he looked back to Mikey and froze for a second and just stared for a moment. It wasn't this taunting creature that mocked Michelangelo, it wasn't rotting away like before but instead stood his brother, staring back at him, clear of any bruising or cuts. It was Michelangelo. His eyes, blanked and lifeless. His baby blues he remembered were filled with so much life and hope and these, these orbs were clear, nothing to show for. Even though it never spoke to him, even though it made no movement, and knew it wasn't truly his brother, Raphael knew all too well, a piece of Michelangelo died today.

* * *

Back at the pond, Leonardo and Donatello stood watching their father whisper small words into Raph's ear, wondering what was happening. All they knew was that there was a crash and a small yelp coming from where Master Splinter was meditating and suddenly, their father ran outside to Raphael. Leonardo could only guess Raph tried using a spiritual connection and Master Splinter felt his distress. Right now Leo felt unbelievably helpless. He hasn't been able to help Michelangelo in any way and now he couldn't help Raphael. All he was able to do was watch and hope that they will be okay.

They both jumped slightly when they heard a shuttering breath come from Raphael. His father let go and allowed Raph to fall forward on his hands and knees and take in some needed breaths. He stared at the floor, gasping in greedily at the oxygen, flowing into his lungs as if he was drowning. He was functioning everything he saw, everything he learned. He shook his head slightly purely out of regret. He couldn't do anything. He allowed it to get this far and he didn't blame anyone but himself. He looked up to see his father. He looked tired. It must have taken a lot out of him to bring him back to his body.

"Masta Splinter I am so sorry I just-" Raph started, placing his clenched fist up to his eye, covering the tears that threatened to poor. He felt a paw on his cheek and looked at his father.

"You are safe Raphael. And that's all that matters at this moment." He assured. Raphael sat up slightly.

"But Mikey he-"

"What ever you saw was not Michelangelo. Someone knew you were coming and showed you something that would upset you." Splinter explained. Raphael looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Ho-how do you know?" He asked cautiously, looking back and Leo and Donnie, confusion plastered firmly on their faces. Splintered sighed and leaned back so he was facing all of his sons.

"I made contact with Michelangelo. He is alive but he is not doing well," He said avoiding going into detail of what he saw. He wanted to spare Michelangelo as much embarrassment as he could. Splinter stood up, reaching out to grab Raphael's still shaky hand.

"I am going to bring back the Daimyo. We cannot afford to loose anymore time."

* * *

Cal sat in silence, listening to the creaking of the old walls. Michelangelo was gone longer then expected and figure he must have done something or Rictor framed him in some way. There was no way he would have been gone this long. He was only going outside and that was it. Something happened.

Suddenly, the cell door opened and instead of throwing Mikey inside like they usually do, they walked him in the cell and placed him against the wall he has come to be very accustomed to. As the guards left, Cal looked over Michelangelo. He sat; shell facing Cal and head leaning against the wall, with his knees propped up against his plastron.

"My friend?" he called quietly. Mikey made a shuttering noise when he took a breath; He turned slowly, wincing at the pain of his bottom plastron, feeling a small amount of blood leaking to his thighs. He turned till he was facing his friend, still against the wall. Cal's jaw dropped and looked to see Mikey was lost. He saw his eyes were dimmed, as if no one was home. He saw the bruising and blood scattered across his face in various places. He has never seen his eyes so. . . lifeless, it sent a chill through Cal.

"My friend, what happened?" He asked, concern leaking through his voice. Mikey didn't fully comprehend what he just said. Everything he heard was muffled, as if he was wearing earmuffs and someone was trying to whisper to him. He felt a drip of liquid hit his thigh and his eyes went wide. He brought up a shaky hand to his chin and wiped it. He got a large portion of blood trailing down his forearm. Mikey looked down at it with confusion.

He began to wipe his face with his hands, wincing when he pressed too hard onto his beak. He kept looking at his hands, now covered in his own blood, trying to function where it all came from. The pain from his bottom shot up his spine and he grunted. Instantly, he pressed his throbbing, bruised tail next to his entrance and was trying to function what had just happened. His head swam with questions and scenarios that were left unanswered. He wanted comfort. He knew if he looked at the names, he could remember; remember the faces, the voices of his family. Slowly he moved his head, ignoring the swimming sight and hazy feeling he got in his head, till he saw the wall and his jaw dropped instantly. They were gone. The names, the letters they were all gone. As if never written into the stone wall. Mikey felt his heart race.

_"No, no, no, no, no, no!"_ He thought to himself. He rubbed his blood covered hands over the wall in hopes that they were just covered, that someone was playing a joke on him, anything! He couldn't loose those names he couldn't! He felt the world begin to collapse all around him. His breathing was frantic. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember their faces anymore, their voices. They existed but couldn't be remembered.

_"This isn't fair! This isn't fair!"_ His mind was screaming at him. He thought he heard a thousand voices at once, drowning out Cal's attempts to comfort him. He was dizzy, blinking rapidly. This couldn't be happening. He swayed slightly, trying to catch his breath till he suddenly fell, landing on his side. Curling up into a tight ball, he was done thinking; he was too tired to think anymore. He allowed the darkness to take over for the first time and at that moment, he could care less if he woke up again.

* * *

**_A/N: Pew! That took me most of the day to write D; But I do hope you guys enjoy and do understand I am doing this to basically change how Mikey's character is going to be so please don't hate me I love Mikey do death this was hard for me :( But please review and tell me what you think._**


End file.
